Tamers & Tutors Alliance
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: A Dark Tamer's daughter turns out to be a Tutor. Few alternate shippings in the story. Ask me questions if you don't understand something! I'd like to hear from you.
1. Prologue

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

* * *

><p>The Tamer family of Thaur was called to Bibbur-Si because of an emergency call.<p>

Johanna Thaur was not walking that well, caused by her 9-months-far pregnancy.

"I told you you should've stayed at home." her husband Terrence said as Johanna started to sweat very heavy.

"I'm not a housewife Terrence, you should know that by now!" Johanna said as they walked into the Palace of Tutors, being greeted by the 4 Maximum Tutors of Bibbur-Si.

"Mr. & Mrs. Thaur, it's nice to see that you both have arrived safely." Maximum Tutor Deputy Deth said. "Follow me please."

When they were in the next hallway, Johanna started to feel very heavy.

"Mrs. Thaur, you're okay?" Maximum Tutor Carnaby Croth asked.

"I only feel like this because of the baby, she's making me heavy." Johanna said.

"Maybe it's better for both of you to have rest." Deputy said.

But the baby clearly had other plans.

"I don't think that that baby is waiting to be born at home." Maximum Tutor Bartleby Bath said. "Bring Mrs. Thaur to the Tutor Palace hospital wing!"

Healer Tutors brought Johanna to the hospital wing in the Tutor Palace.

Only 5 minutes later, at 2 o'clock, the baby was born.

"It's a girl, Mrs. Thaur." The Healer Tutor said. "And she's perfectly healthy."

The Healer handed over the small infant to Johanna.

"Ellaconda Johanna Thaur will be her name." Johanna said.

"It's an excellent name." Terrence said and looked to his daughter, who clearly had black eyes and blonde hair.

* * *

><p>That night, all Tutors felt that there would something happen, something special.<p>

Timothy Moth & Larraby Tuth had glipped into the room where baby Ellaconda was sleeping.

"I hope you're right about that Legend, Timmy. Cause if it isn't, we're both owing an explanation to the Maximum Tutors." Larraby said.

"That surely won't be necessary, I know exactly when it has to happen. Don't worry Lardine." Timothy said.

Right then, blue and white light surrounded the baby girl.

Above the crib appeared the four Tutor-symbols.

"Look!" Larraby whispered and pointed at the symbols.

The four Tutor-symbols: the Guard Tutor-symbol, the Natural Tutor-symbol, the Stellar Tutor-symbol and the Maximum Tutor-symbol, all brightened up.

"It's amazing!" Timothy whispered.

"It truly is." Larraby whispered back.

The Guard-symbol died out first.

"She won't be a Guard Tutor then." Timothy whispered.

Then the Natural-symbol stopped to shine.

"No Natural eighter." Larraby whispered.

And at least, the Stellar-symbol stopped to shine.

"And no Stellar." Timothy whispered and looked on the baby girl's chest, seeing the Maximum-symbol lightening up. "She's a Maximum."

"We need to tell this to the other Maximum Tutors, they need to know about her." Larraby said.

"We tell them tomorrow morning, after the Thaurs haven gone home." Timothy said. "Otherwise, Ellaconda Thaur will be as arrogant as her brother already is."

"Okay Timmy, I only believe you because you're a Stellar." Larraby said.

"Soon, Zobedja's son shall be born. He'll become a powerful Tamer like this girl will be a powerful Tutor. But everything on its time, first they must be old enough to handle the truth." Timothy said. "I need to ask you to watch over Ellaconda while she's at the Thaur residence. I'll be sure you'll be assigned to be their new Tutor."

"I will be a good Tutor and Guardian to Ellaconda Johanna Thaur. It's my duty to protect a baby Tutor." Larraby sweared.

"I like to hear that." Timothy said.


	2. Becoming A Tutor

_Chapter 2: _**Coming Home in Bibbur-Si**

* * *

><p>Ellaconda Thaur was now 7 years old and went to school in Big Burg City.<p>

She always passed the big glass skyscrapers in the center.

Now she was walking home again, alone, without her brother Teddy.

Ella looked up to Bibbur-Si and smiled as she saw the monsters waving at her.

She never had been up there, she only passed it daily because of school. Ella really wanted to go, but her brother never wanted to take her there, not since the day their father had been exiled by the Maximum Tutors and marked as a Dark Tamer.

Terrentuja Thaur had been selling his captured monsters to the Anguanes, witches who use monsters in their potions. He also saw the specie of Tamers as the superior of all species since they were gifted with the ability to see and fight monsters.

But Ella believed different, she was born with a mission, she was a Tameress, a girl Tamer who had to protect Bibbur-Si from the evil Monster-Ska species.

Then an elevator stopped right next to her.

"Hello Ms. Thaur, you want to go to Bibbur-Si?" the Bombo-monster asked.

"Of course Borombo." Ella said.

"Then step on this elevator to Bibbur-Si. Enjoy the view you'll get of the city." Borombo said and Elly stepped on the elevator.

The elevator went up and up, until the second platform.

"Thank you for the ride Borombo." Ella said and walked further.

She walked through the city, high between the skyscrapers and between the monsters, exactly where she wished to be, she was home.

"Little Tameress." a voice behind her said. "What is your business in Bibbur-Si?"

Ella turned around and saw two Guard Tutors.

"I'm only coming really home today." Ella said. "I'm just not at ease in the human world."

"We take you to the Palace of the Tutors, a Natural Tutor will take you to the Maximum Tutors." The biggest Guard said and they took Ella to the Palace. "Have a nice day."

"You too sir." Ella politely said and went into the Palace, where a Natural Tutor was standing.

"Hello young Tameress, welcome to the ancient Palace of Tutors in Bibbur-Si. My name is Barry Bath, my brother Bartleby is a Maximum Tutor, and I'm taking you to them." the Natural Tutor said. "How about you?"

"My name is Ellaconda Thaur, I've got a brother too, his name is Teddy. And I really like this place." Ella said.

"That's good to hear. The council room is right there, at the end of the hallway." Barry said and opened the door for Ella.

The four Maximum Tutors were sitting at the table.

"Ellaconda, meet my brother Bartleby Bath and the other Maximum Tutors: Carnaby Croth, Deputy Deth and Jeremy Joth." Barry said.

"Ellaconda Thaur, you've entered Bibbur-Si because you feel more home here than down in the human world?" Jeremy Joth asked.

"I have sir, I just don't like it how my brother behaves. Although Lardine tries hard to control him, he's too much like our father then I'll ever be, I'm just not born to can monsters and do the things my father did." Ella told. "I know I have the mission to protect Bibbur-Si, but that's only possible when you all trust me a little bit and not judge me like I am my father."

"No child will be judged like their parents, you were born long before Terrentuja Thaur started to sell the monsters in his cellar." Bartleby said.

"We'll give you the chance to live here in Bibbur-Si, like one of us." Carnaby said.

"Thank you so much sirs, this means a lot to me." Ella said.

"If you really want to become a Tutor, than you have to change your name very carefully." Deputy said. "And I've got just the way to do that perfectly and fitting to your personality."

"That would be great." Ella said.

"Follow me then." Deputy said and took Ella gently to the hospital wing.

While following Deputy and the other Maximum Tutors, Ella looked around in the Palace, seeing it was bigger than she thought it was.

As she stood in the hospital wing, the Healers immediately rushed to the Maximum Tutors.

"Charily Chath, be sure that this girl will be a Tutor with 3 forms: her human form, her true Tutor form and her fitting cat form." Jeremy ordered.

"We do it straight away Tutor Joth!" the Healers obeyed and took Ella to the lab and laid her down on a table.

Ella closed her eyes as the healers dropped small drupes of liquid on Ella's chest, making the Maximum Tutor-symbol lightening up.

"So the Legend is true!" Carnaby said.

"Stellar Tutor Timothy Moth wasn't lying at all!" Deputy said. "This girl is the 5th Maximum Tutor!"

"For the Legend, she is a Tutor-Tamer, a Tamer with the ability to command monsters even without Voice-Dom." Jeremy said. "Call Stellar Tutor Timothy Moth!"

* * *

><p>At the Berrymore House, Zobedja Zick was playing with his 7-year-old son Ezekiel as the phone rang.<p>

"Zobedja Zick here." he answered.

"This is Maximum Tutor Jeremy Joth, I need to speak with Stellar Tutor Timothy Moth." the Tutor at the other side of the line said.

"I call him for you." Zobedja said and holded the phone a bit from his face. "Timothy!"

"I'm here." their hairless cat Timothy said as he came in the living room.

"Maximum Tutor Jeremy Joth is calling for you." Zobedja said and gave Timothy the phone.

"Hello." Timothy said.

"Timothy, you were right about the Legend of The 5th Maximum Tutor." Jeremy admitted. "I shouldn't have called you a liar at that time."

"How have you discovered?" Timothy asked.

"Ellaconda Thaur came to Bibbur-Si this afternoon, brought here by Bartleby's brother Barry. He said two Guards had picked her up near the Gingis." Jeremy said.

"Great that you finally admit I was right all the time. So what's gonna happen to the girl? I bet Johanna is going to demand her daughter back." Timothy said.

"Ellaconda's personal Tutor Larraby Tuth will handle the situation, we already informed her.

"Good, cause I want no problems about this. I don't like getting involved in Maximum Tutor business. Goodbye Jeremy." Timothy said and hang up.

"What was it?" Greta Zick néé Berrymore asked.

"The Maximum Tutors finally admit I was right about the 5th Maximum!" Timothy cheered.

"That's great." Zobedja said.

"Sure it is. I hope there will be a new detainee in this House very soon." Timothy said.

"Aren't they already a handful?" Zobedja asked, pointing at the 7 monsters: Bombo, Snyakutz-Bu, Ben Talak, Clark Ritak & the three Bursties.

"Those Bursties are not really very much, only Bombo is a handful. But I can take that." Timothy said.

"But who is the 5th Maximum?" Ezeria, the ghost Zick, asked.

"No one less than a certain Dark Tamer's own daughter." Timothy said.

"You mean Terrentuja's daughter Ellaconda?" Greta asked.

"Yes, no one less than Ellaconda Johanna Thaur." Timothy said. "Soon she'll be a Maximum Tutor, and probably a good one."

"That's great news right? Then she's one of us." young 7-year-old Ezekiel said.

"You're right Zick, you're perfectly right. When you're ready, you'll be a powerful Tamer like your father." Timothy said and went with his paws through Ezekiel's blue hair.

Zobedja smiled to his son, who really was like him with his blue hair and black eyes. Only his lighter skin color came from Greta.

* * *

><p>Back in Bibbur-Si, Ellaconda Johanna Thaur had changed her name into Etally Elth, the 5th Maximum Tutor of Bibbur-Si.<p>

She was given a place in the council and permitted to visit any Detention House she wanted to. But even her freedom was just a little bit, because there was a big danger.


	3. The Zick Family

_Chapter 3: _**Another Tamer At School**

* * *

><p>Because she was no longer Ellaconda Thaur, she had to switch to another school.<p>

So Ella choose the Old Mill Elementary School, far from her old school in Big Burg City. She would go there once she was 12.

Ella was walking to her new school as a boy with blue hair and black eyes almost bumped into her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really watch out." The boy said. "My name is Zick, and you are?"

"I'm Ella Luna." Ella answered.

"Nice to meet you. You must be one of the new girls, I heard just a bit about you." Zick said.

"And what exactly did you hear?" Ella asked.

"That you moved to Big Burg from a town not far away. So, why did you have to move?" Zick asked.

"Well, my mother has a new job in the city, and it was too much to drive there and back home." Ella answered. 'That boy is curious.'

"I hope you'll get settled here, but I warn you for David, Soup & Ford, they're the bullies of the class." Zick said.

"Well thank you for the warning." Ella said as they walked up the school's playground.

"No problem. I like to help the new ones." Zick said.

They passed three boys who stood upon the stairs to the entrance.

The boys looked at Ella with a weird face.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Ella asked.

"Because I am pretty much a loner, no one wants to be my friend." Zick answered.

"That's a bit rude of your classmates." Ella said.

"I don't really mind. Friends and what's going on into my house won't really work that well." Zick said.

"Really? Then I would like to come to your house. Tell me what's going on there." Ella said. "I'd like to know."

"You believe in monsters & ghosts?" Zick asked her in a whisper.

Then Ella knew what the boy was and replied in a whisper: "Of course I do, I grew up with them."

"You can see monsters?" Zick asked as they went up the staircases.

"Of course I can see them." Ella replied while walking through the still empty hallway with Zick. "I'm a Tameress."

"I don't know what I am, but I certainly can see monsters." Zick told before they walked into the classroom.

"Then you are or a Keeper or a Tamer, you've got to figure that out by yourself I guess." Ella said.

"Can't you help me discover?" Zick asked.

"Maybe a little bit." Ella said. "Take me to your house this afternoon and I will figure it out."

"Deal." Zick said.

Together they sat down at a table in the back of the class.

While walking to Zick's house, Ella saw more ghosts on the way than usually until she was in Big Burg.

"I love this kind of places, they remind me of my true home." Ella said.

"Nice to hear that. I certainly wouldn't like it if you would feel uncomfortable in my neighborhood." Zick said.

"My true home is full of monsters and it's a very nice place. Although I don't think I'll ever miss my old home." Ella said. "I hated that town."

Ella's long blonde hair waved with the wind, like Zick's short blue hair did.

They went up the stairs to Zick's house and Zick opened the door.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Zick called.

A woman with blonde hair and brown eyes came out of the kitchen.

"Hello Zick, who is this girl? A classmate of yours?" the woman asked.

"Mom, this is Ella, she's a Tameress." Zick said.

"You're a Tamer? Aren't you a bit young for that?" Zick's mom asked.

"It's just what you call young." Ella said.

"I'm sure your father will like it to meet another Tamer, he's in the living room." Zick's mom said.

Zick took Ella into the living room, where Zick's dad and the monsters all were.

"Hello Zick, who's this girl?" Zick's dad asked.

"Dad, this is Ella, a classmate of mine. She's a Tameress." Zick told.

Ella smiled at Zick's father and said: "It's good to meet you sir."

"You're a girl Tamer? I haven't heard there were any. I only know the Marmery's and Johanna Tusalech." Zick's father said.

"My family lives in Toscana, my mom and I only moved to here because she got a new job in the city." Ella said. "That's probably why you never heard of my family before."

"Probably that is the reason." Zick's father said. "By the way, my name is Zobedja Zick, you may call me Zob.

"Ella Luna." Ella said and she gave Zob a hand, which he shaked.

"I introduce you to the monsters: Bombo, Snyakutz-Bu, Clark Ritak, Ben Talak and the Bursties." Zob said.

"Nice to meet you." Ella politely said. "And who is the Tutor in this Detention Oasis?"

"I am." a voice behind her said.

Ella turned around, seeing a white hairless cat with yellow eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too." Ella said.

"My name is Timothy Moth, Stellar Tutor and Guardian of the Berrymore House Detention Oasis." The cat said.

Ella somehow knew him, but she didn't know exactly from what.

Timothy saw some strange looks into the girl's eyes.

'She's not who she says she is, but this is a lie that is for her own protection.' he thought.

As Zick took the girl upstairs, Zob looked at him.

"She's lying, but about what?" Zob asked.

"Zob, this girl is not lying for nothing, she's lying for her own protection." Timothy said. "I recognize her very well, those black eyes are so to familiar, almost identic to the eyes of the man who turned into a Dark Tamer."

"You mean, that girl, is Ellaconda Johanna Thaur?" Zob asked.

"She is." Timothy said. "And its better if we give straight to her story, Terrentuja Thaur needs to believe his daughter is truly death and that Etally Elth has risen."

"I agree with that. And Zick needs a friend like her, she may help him in finding his way to become a powerful Tamer." Zob said.

"Indeed." Timothy said. "She can stop Zick to become friends with Teddy Thaur, though she knows he's her brother."


	4. Adventures

_Chapter 4: _**Canning Monsters**

* * *

><p>Ella liked going to school with Zick, but still hated to tell a lie to him.<p>

'I know he'll find out one day, but not now yet.' Ella thought as they were walking to school again for the breakfast buffet.

A new wing was build right next to the school and today it would be opened.

Ella had met up with Zick very early in the morning, earlier than normal.

"So, I am a Monster Tamer? Are you sure I'm not just another Keeper?" Zick asked.

"Yes. Since Tamer genes are very dominant above Keeper genes, and your father clearly is a powerful Tamer, you also must be one, otherwise, the Bibbur-Si genecology is very wrong." Ella said.

"Okay, how am I going to train myself?" Zick asked.

"I will take you to my home, to Bibbur-Si. I'm sure you'll like it there." Ella said.

"That would be great." Zick said as they walked upon the playground.

They were one of the first ones to be there.

After they stood near the red ribbon, the playground became full of students.

"I'm happy we came early." Ella said.

"Me too." Zick said.

The major of the city stepped upon the podium, and gave a long speech.

"Great, now we've got to listen to this too." Ella said, but saw something happen in the corner of her eye.

Ella looked in that direction, seeing holes in the ground appearing, made by some moving plant.

"Oh no, something's happening." Ella whispered in Zick's ear.

Right then, the new wing of the school subsided through the ground and everybody shocked.

"An earthquake!" someone called.

But Ella & Zick knew better, they saw a plant causing the 'earthquake'.

"Great, a monster on the loose." Ella said. "Come, I've got a plan."

She took Zick with her to a manhole cover at the streets and pulled it up.

"You want to go in there?" Zick asked.

"If you want to stop that plant, then you'd better come down." Ella said.

Down into the sewer beneath the city.

There the two Tamers saw the plant.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the plant asked.

**_Voice-Dom _**

_"Leave the city alone!" _Zick's voice echoed through the hallways of the sewer. _"I demand you to put back the school wing!"_

"Aaaaarrrrggggh!" the plant screamed. "The tone of a Tamer, we must obey."

Ella saw a small canister and throwed it to Zick and called: "Use Gesture-Dom!"

**_Gesture Dom _**

"Go into the can!" Zick said and the plant struggled to stay, but he couldn't and slowly went into the can.

Ella fastly closed the can and said: "Congratulations, you canned your first monster!"

"But I'm very exhausted!" Zick said.

"Come, I bring you home." Ella said and gently took Zick's arm.

They walked home, slowly, because Zick was very exhausted.

Ella knocked upon the door of Berrymore House, Zick's mom opened up.

"What happened!?" she asked and took Zick into the house.

"The new wing of the school subsided through the ground, it was the work of the monster in this can, Zick canned it after using Voice-Dom and Gesture-Dom." Ella said.

Timothy rushed in and took the can from Ella.

"A Digesting Plant, good work Zick." Timothy said. "And you too Ella, please walk with me to the Cellar."

"Of course Timothy." Ella said and walked with Timothy downstairs.

"Ella, I know you are a Tutor-Tamer, you're more special than every Tutor." Timothy said.

"How'd you know?" Ella asked.

"Because I feel your presence. Your presence is much lighter as a Tamer's presence, you can coach Zick without having trouble, and I want to ask you to be his very own personal Tutor.'' Timothy said. "I know I can't take it on my own.''

"I will do that Timothy, I swear I shall help Zick wherever I can as his personal Tutor." Ella said.

"Thank you Ella, or must I say, Etally Elth?'' Timothy asked.

"Just call me Ella, Etally Elth is my Maximum Tutor form." Ella said.

"Very well then." Timothy said and opened the Monster Cellar of Berrymore House.

He put the can where the Digesting Plant was canned in into the machine.

The machine made the very own Taming box for the Digesting Plant.

"You may put this on that board.'' Timothy said and pointed at an empty board.

Ella putted the canned monster onto the board.

She was happy she finally could help a Tamer.

Now she would become a real Tutor, but first, she had to tell the other Maximum Tutors.

* * *

><p>Ella was now living into Berrymore House as both Tamer detainee and Zick's Tutor.<p>

She let him study Monsterology, learned him about the Monster-Ska species and gave him her own copy of the Tamers handbook and a Universal Dombox.

"Be careful with it. A Tamer is always supposed to take care of his stuff.'' Ella said as she gave him the handbook and the Dombox..

"I will take care of it, don't worry.'' Zick said.

"I trust on you." Ella said and left Zick's room.

Zick put the handbook and the Dombox in his nightstand before he drifted asleep.

He dreamed about a day he was older, around 20, Ella was there beside him and he was carrying a Dom Staff, a Universal Dombox and his Dom Glove with all 5 Dom gems. Zick didn't knew what it meant, but it clearly was some vision.

* * *

><p>Ella was downstairs in the living room.<p>

Timothy was there too.

"You take good care of Zick, through you're still a young Tutor." Timothy complimented her.

"Thanks Timothy, but I only do what feels right to me." Ella said as she sat down on the floor.

"Maybe that's why you are such a good Tutor." Tessa Berrymore néé Grange, Zick's maternal grandmother, said. "Most Tutors think they do the right things, but sometimes, it's better to use your feelings and not your mind."

"Tessa is right. Feelings could be better as your mind." Theo Berrymore, Zick's maternal grandfather, said.

"Maybe choosing someone young wasn't such a bad choice. First of all, Ella is exactly Zick's age, she goes through the same age as him and may recognize the pubertal times which are coming closer." Timothy said. "And after all, Ella is also a part Human, she can help him better than everyone else."

"I appreciate all the compliments very much, but I also need to find my weak places. And I think, that if I don't take any distance from Zick, I might fall in love with him." Ella said.

"Ella, you're not a full Tutor, but you're treated as one. Those 'don't-love-a-Human-rules' don't count for you since you're born Human." Timothy said.

"Timothy, I am a Maximum Tutor, I must obey the Tutor rules." Ella said.

"The other Maximum Tutors are pure Tutors like me, but I've lived here for a long while now and I realize that every woman a Zick fell in love with had special qualities. Maria Bertold for example, she was a headstrong Tameress with a brave personality. Next woman we know is Greta Berrymore, she's an amazing mother when it comes to Zick and she also has to handle her flower shop, and not to forget, the fact she's the Keeper of this Detention Oasis." Timothy said. "And if you're the next one, that would mean that the next generations have someone to look up too. Cause there are not much Human Tutors in this world, you are the only known one."

"I'll think about it, I guess." Ella said.

* * *

><p>Next day, Zick &amp; Ella went to school again, this time meeting Zick's new neighbor and her rabbit Puffy.<p>

Ella saw the white rabbit on the stairs and picked it up.

"Where are you coming from? Who's your owner?" Ella asked as a girl with orange brown hair and ambery eyes walked up the stairs.

"You found my rabbit. Thank you very much." the girl said.

"No problem, may I ask who you are? I only saw you a few times in class last week." Ella said. "My name is Ella, by the way."

"I'm Elena, I'm the new neighbor." the girl said. "My father gave Puffy to me when my cat Purrcy disappeared."

"I can understand losing a pet is pretty hard, it's hard for everyone." Ella said.

"Did you ever lost a pet?" Elena asked.

"Happily not! If Timothy would disappear, we would also be sad." Ella said. "Would you like to walk with me and Zick to school today?"

"Sure, I'm bringing Puffy home and then I can join you for the walk to school." Elena said and ran back home.

She was back just in time, Zick already came down the stairs.

"Zick, this is Elena, our new neighbor." Ella said.

"Nice to meet you." Elena said and gave him a hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Zick said and shaked her hand.

As the three walked to school, they saw a man with a brown suitcase and grey suit coming out of the Smirnovs' house.

Ella & Zick immediately stopped walking as their eyes glowed red.

"What's wrong?" Elena said as she saw their red eyes.

"Elena, I guess you need to know more about the World where we come from." Ella said.

"Is there another World?" Elena asked.

"Not really another dimension or so, just a World where monsters and the people who can see them deal with every day." Ella said. "We usually keep it a secret, but one day, we may need your help."

"How does this World work?" Elena asked as they slowly passed the brown car with the Pyramid-logo on the back.

"You have different species of monsters you can qualify in two classes: Monster-Si species and Monster-Ska species. The people who can see the monsters are called Tamers or Keepers, it comes down to your abilities. Those people fight Monster-Ska species, the bad species. We put them in a Taming box so they'll never be able to be a treat to the Human World." Ella told.

"So, you two are one of those people and you save the Humans?" Elena said.

"You can see it like that." Zick said.

"And what exactly are Monster-Ska species?" Elena asked.

"Just walk with us back home and join us for a lesson Monsterology, then you'll get it." Ella said.

"You two are so cool, hunting bad monsters who form a treat to the Human World." Elena said.

"Elena, please don't tell anyone else, if it comes out that I told you this, the Tutors may be hard to me." Ella said.

"The Tutors?" Elena asked.

"They kinda oversee our World. We as Tamers must obey the Tutors within our Detention Oasis, but also the rules of Bibbur-Si. And since I am a Tutor myself, I strictly must obey the Tutor rules." Ella told.

"You're a Tutor? And that means?" Elena asked.

"That means I am half-Tutor and half-Tamer, instead of the 2 normal Tutor forms, I still have a Human form because I was born as a Human." Ella said.

"Okay, this really is a lot of information, I shall try to remember all of it." Elena said as they walked up the school's playground.

* * *

><p>Elena walked with Zick &amp; Ella back home.<p>

She thought they were very nice, only a bit strange because of their ability to see monsters & ghosts.

As Elena walked into Berrymore House she saw a white hairless cat with yellow eyes.

"Miauw." it said.

"Elena, this is our cat Timothy." Zick said.

The cat didn't look like a normal cat to Elena, but it wasn't strange, the only cat she had known was her own cat Purrcy.

"Well, he's much more than a cat." Ella said.

"Indeed I'm not normal." Timothy spoke.

"Your cat's speaking!" Elena said. "I never heard that a cat could do that."

"I am not a real cat, we Tutors hide among them to protect the monsters and Tamers within our Detention Oasis." Timothy spoke. "Etally, you know her as Ella, is just an exception of a Tutor who's born Human and hides among them."

"You have a dubble identity?" Elena asked.

"I once was born as Ellaconda Johanna Thaur, but my biological father Terrentuja Thaur became a Dark Tamer after I was born in the Upper City. He saw the Tamers as the superior specie, but we aren't, we're also only Humans with the powers to save Humanity." Ella said.

"The Thaurs always have been very Darkish Tamers, they never really listened to the Tutors of Bibbur-Si, and it got worse after Ella was born." Timothy said.

"But because Ella is a Tutor, she is Lighter than any Tamer on this planet, even brighter as the brightest Tamers." a male voice said.

Elena turned around to see a much older version of Zick.

"Zob, you can tell more about Dark Tamer Terrentuja Thaur then I can. You knew him." Timothy said.

"I thought I knew Terrence, but clearly I didn't. He betrayed us by selling his captured monsters to the Anguane witches." Zob said. "Selling those monsters was the most evil thing he could do, and now his son may follow him."

"You've got a brother?" Elena asked.

"Yes, Teddy is his name. He always cared about me very much, he only is too arrogant to ever understand what being a Tamer really means." Ella said. "I'm happy the council assigned me to the Berrymore House, the Zicks are the brightest Tamer family in Big Burg."

That made Zob & Zick smile.

* * *

><p>In the center of Big Burg, in the city, there was a big building called the Pyramid Inc., it was the residence and business building of the most evil Gorka in Italy: Magnacat.<p>

Magnacat, in human form, was looking out over the city, looking upon the city of monsters where he was banned from almost a century ago.

"Master! Master! We've got new information out the Tutor council!" Omniquad called.

"What is it Omniquad?" Magnacat asked.

"We just recived that the 5th Maximum Tutor from the council is stationed in a Detention Oasis, but it's not clear which one." Omniquad said.

"Etally Elth got stationed on a Detention Oasis, must be in Old Mill, which ones are there?" Magnacat asked.

"The Berrymore House Detention Oasis, led by Stellar Tutor Timothy Moth and the Laune Thaur Detention Oasis, led by Natural Tutor Larraby Tuth, the other Oasis's are outside the city in old villages surrounding Big Burg." Omniquad told.

"Now we need to find out who this Etally Elth is, because she's only known for 5 years now." Magnacat said.

* * *

><p>Ella, Elena &amp; Zick were walking in Old Mill Park as Zick suddenly saw Androgorkas.<p>

"Oh no, they're everywhere." Ella whispered.

"Androgorkas? How can Old Mill be filled with them?" Elena asked as they ducked into the bushes.

"Magnacat probably promised them invulnerability, Humans are sometimes very, very weak when it comes to such promises." Ella said. "I've got an idea."

Ella holded the can with the Digesting Plant as they went into the sewer again.

"I let him loose, he might can help us." She said and turned into a Tutor.

"Ella? I can't see you anymore!" Elena said as she looked to the flying Dombox.

"That's because she just changed into a Tutor, a Monster-Si specie." Zick said.

"I'm still on the place you just saw me, only I look very different." Ella said and opened the Dombox.

The Digesting Plant came out of the box.

"Maximum Tutor Etally Elth, how may we serve you and your Tamer?" the Plant asked.

"Bring us to the Pyramid Inc. in the center of Big Burg." Ella ordered.

"Of course my Tutor, hop on!" the Plant said and took the three on their stems.

Elena screamed a bit as the Plant took her up.

"She screams very loudly, can we eat her?" the Plant asked Zick.

"I don't think so, a part of her personality is hard to swallow." Zick said.

They went further into the sewer, to the Pyramid Inc., not knowing Timothy had been kidnapped by a saucepan salesman.

But Ella felt it, and Zick also did.

"Oh no! Timothy is kidnapped by that saucepan salesman we saw earlier this day!" Ella said.

"I know, I feel it too." Zick said. "I just hope he's okay."

"Tutors always know how to care for themselves." Ella said, "Timothy too."

* * *

><p>At the Pyramid Inc., there was a deep cut between the sewer and the undergrounds of the Pyramid.<p>

"I don't like it down there, please don't ask me to go with you." The Plant said.

"Just help us to get across this deep cut." Zick said.

The Plant stretched all of its stems and formed a bridge over the cut.

Ella stepped upon the Plant, changing back to her Human form.

Zick followed Ella and stretched his hand out to Elena.

"I'm terrified of heights." Elena said.

"Trust me Elena." Zick said.

Elena took Zick's hand and jumped upon something invisible.

"You're brave indeed." Ella said and they walked to the other side.

Zick bounced upon the metal door.

The plant removed the door with a simple hitch.

The three went in and ran up the stairs before they came in a machine room.

Then two guys with the pyramid logo on their ails came up to them.

Elena walked up to them.

"Hey guys, we, uhm, actually came to buy a saucepan but somehow we ended up in the….." Elena started and saw some steam coming out of a machine.

"The pressure cooker department." She added. "Don't worry, I'll distract them for a while."

Zick & Ella came stood next to her.

The workers looked very angry.

"Elena, these guys aren't exactly what they seem." Zick said.

**_Sight Dom _**

"They're monsters!" he added and took Elena's hand to jump over some flunks.

Ella also got away just in time.

They kept jumping and running, until more Androgorkas appeared.

They soon got surrounded by a whole bunch of Androgorkas.

Then one Androgorka grabbed Elena.

Elena could swing one of her feet against a handle and steam came out of the machine into the Androgorka's face.

Zick and Ella ran away from the Androgorkas.

They also grabbed a handle and steam came out of that machine and the Androgorkas got distracted.

Zick & Ella did that with more machines, but the Androgorkas kept coming.

As they looked back, they saw the Androgorkas coming after them, through the steam.

Zick walked backwards, coming with his back against the wall, he fell with his bottom on the ground.

Elena also stood with her back against a wall, looking with fear to the Androgorkas, which she couldn't see. "You're not giving up huh?

She tried one more machine, but it was empty.

"Zick!" Elena called, but the Androgorkas came closer. "Zick!"

Zick was sweating, Ella stood still on her feet, but she was also surrounded.

"Zick!" Elena called again. "Do something will you!"

The Androgorkas came closer and closer, until Zick's voice echoed: _"Get back!"_

The Androgorkas stopped and looked at Zick before they put their hands on their ears.

Zick was standing up again, walking through the Androgorkas, his eyes red.

**_Voice Dom _**

He said: _"Go! Get away from her!"_

"It's stronger then we are! We must obey!" a Androgorka said.

**_Gesture Dom _**

Zick blasted with his red Dom 2 Androgorkas away from Elena, who flew against the wall behind them.

Then Zick looked back to the other 2 who were surrounding Elena, with his red eyes.

"The boy is much too powerful for us." The tallest one said.

"The kid's one hand to a Tamer!" the other one said and the two fled out the room.

"Bye, see you again sometime. Bye bye." Elena said.

"Let's get out of here." Ella said and took Elena with her.

Then a real Gorka broke the wall with its shape changing arms.

Ella & Zick looked at the Gorka, who laughed.

"Hahaha, you cannot resist me. I am Omnised and follow me." The Gorka said, sending hypnotizing waves to Zick.

"Follow me!" Omnised said. "Ha-ha, follow,"

Zick struggled to not listen to the hypnotizing sound of the Gorka's voice.

Elena & Ella looked curious to Zick.

"I must weaken him before canning him!" Zick said to his mind.

**_Energy Dom _**

He shot red Dom Energy at the Gorka, who shape changed his hands in wrecking balls and shot them into the wall behind Elena.

**_Enviro Dom _**

Ella created a blue bubble around her and Elena to protect them from the falling rocks.

Omnised shocked and said: "Two Tamers! And powerful ones too!"

He walked backwards.

Then Ella shot blue Dom Energy at the Gorka, who fell on the ground.

Zick took his Universal Dombox he got from Ella.

He pointed the Dombox at the Gorka and blue light sucked the Gorka, surrounded by a pink glow, up.

Then the Dombox closed and on the screen appeared information about the monster.

_"-Name: Omnised, Species: Gorka, Danger level: Maximum, Status: Canned.-"_ the Dombox told.

The three children cheered and got further into the Pyramid Inc. to find Timothy and the other Old Mill's abducted cats.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Timothy was just throwed out of a saucepan he had be in since that horrible man putted him in there.<p>

He stuttered, while meowing, and came with his back against the wall.

"Hey! You don't know with who you're dealing with!" Timothy called "I'll soil you you last!"

"Meow." it sounded behind him.

Timothy looked and saw Purrcy.

"Well if it isn't the famous Purrcy. Fancy meeting you here." Timothy said while Purrcy rolled over the ground and jumped in his paws.

"Yew, your breath! What have you been eating, a death rat?!" Timothy said, throwing Purrcy out of his paws and activated a yellow fire on the back of his tail. "Keep your distance, I'm not a cat!"

"No, you're so much more than that." a familiar female voice said.

Timothy looked back and saw a white cat with darker paws and a dark circle around her nose, she wore a golden collar.

"Please to make you an acquaintance, I'm Lardine." the female cat said.

"Lardine! It's me, Timothy!" Timothy said.

"Timmy! It's good to see you!" Lardine said. "But we must be quiet."

She walked back and Timothy followed him.

"Look, they're shaving all the cats, you know why?" Lardine asked.

"The three circles! Someone is looking for us Lardine, someone who knows our special qualities!"

"Exactly, we need to get out of here before it's too late!" Lardine said.

"Just a moment, I feel something's coming!" Timothy said and closed his eyes.

He saw a room with machines and three teens. His vision showed closer shots of the three, it showed their faces.

"Zick is here, and Etally too!" Timothy said.

"Etally Elth? The 5th Maximum Tutor of Bibbur-Si? The Thaur girl who was once my student?" Lardine asked.

"Exactly, she's here with her own student, the young Tamer of my Detention Oasis." Timothy said. "And their friend Elena is with them."

* * *

><p>Ella, Zick &amp; Elena ran over the stairs to the upper level.<p>

"How did you do that force-field thing?" Elena asked.

"It's the Tone of the Tamer, each Tamer has a different tone in his or her nature. If you're from a natural bright family of Tamers, your voice is full with respect & straight, if you're from a darker family of Tamers like me, your tone is less respectful and full of orders." Ella said. "We explain later."

They walked in a stone hallway, which looked very old.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"Wait." Zick said.

"Are there monsters?" Elena asked.

"No, it's just a ghost." Ella said.

"Just a ghost!" Elena shouted.

"Shh, he's gonna talk." Ella said.

"You showed these monsters how powerful you are little Tamer." the cat-ghost said. "I've lived here a long time, since before this building existed, I've never seen such horrible creatures! Those poor cats are in great danger! You must save them before Magnacat gets his hands on them."

"Magnacat?" Zick asked and stepped closer.

The cat's tail formed a circle where a Gorka appeared in.

"He's a Gorka, a dangerous shape-changing monster. Those Androgorkas aren't that much dangerous, they're only Humans who Magnacat turned into slaves." The cat ghosts said. "Magnacat is kidnapping all the cats because the Tutors hide among them. They look like cats but they have very special qualities."

"I know their qualities, Ella here is a Tutor and my cat Timothy is also one." Zick said.

"Yes, your friend here indeed is a special Tutor." The ghost said and moved to Ella. "As a Maximum, you have many responsibilities other Tutors don't have. Handle it well young Tutor, and everything you want will be right in front of you."

Then the ghost disappeared.

"Where is it?" Elena said.

"It's gone, but we need to hurry!" Zick said and the three ran further through the old hallway.

They saw someone big coming out of the elevator, having a razor in his hand.

"He's gonna shave the cats!" Ella whispered.

"I can see that." Zick whispered back.

"Androgorka?" Elena asked.

"Yup." Ella replied.

And then, the Androgorka went inside the room.

Before the door had been opened, Purrcy was licking Timothy.

"Get your sandpaper tong away from me!" Timothy said and pushed Purrcy away.

Then Lardine walked up.

"We'll be safe soon, Ella & Zick are very close." Timothy said.

Then the door was opened slowly.

There was a man in the door opening, with a razor in his hand.

"It's the barber!" Lardine said.

"I heard you!" the man said. "You were speaking!"

Lardine and Timothy fastly put their paws before their mouths and shaked their heads.

"You're the ones the boss is looking for." the barber said. "You're the Tutors."

"I'm a Tutor too." Ella said from the door opening.

"And I am a Tamer." Zick said.

The barber turned around to see Ella & Zick.

He grabbed the three teens and throwed them into the room with cats.

"Well, I've got another fish to fry." The Androgorka barber said.

The Androgorka barber went after Timothy & Lardine, who ran around the room.

"Do something!" Elena said.

_"Listen & obey the orders I give you."_ Zick said, but Purrcy jumped upon him and he lost his concentration.

"Purrcy!" Elena said.

"Then I need to do this." Ella said and stood tall. _"I order you to stop & leave the cats alone."_

Then the barber already had grabbed Lardine in her neck and said: "Gotcha."

"Apologies for what comes next." Lardine said and her Natural-symbol lightened up and shot the man in his face with Dom energy, coming from her eyes and her mouth.

The man fell into the cats' hair. "Now I'm angry!" he called.

"This will cool your temper." Ella said and shot Dom energy with her eyes.

Timothy did the same.

"Good work Etally." Timothy said.

"Are you okay Ella? There's a whole lot for you to explain once we're home." Elena said and the cat's hair was on fire.

"The hair is on fire and it's spreading quickly." Lardine said.

The other cats ran out of the room while the Tutors, Elena & Zick stayed a bit longer.

"Take Elena to safety, Lardine & I will get the cats out." Timothy said.

"C'mon! Run!" Zick said and took Elena out of the room while Timothy and Lardine cared for Purrcy and the other cats.

They ran down the stairs, not knowing that security cameras had picked up their presence there.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm, interesting." Magnacat said as he saw the 3 children running. "Omniquad."<p>

"Yes master?" the Gorka servant asked.

"It seems we have a problem underground, there are interesting elements in the building." Magnacat said.

"Tutors?" Omniquad asked.

"Oh no, we found much more than that." Magnacat said while looking to the camera surveillance where Zick & Ella were on. "Much, much more."

* * *

><p>They came in a room with all closed doors.<p>

"Which way now?" Elena asked.

Then Androgorkas came through the doors.

"Not that way!" Ella said.

Zick fell on the ground while Elena ran back up the stairs, Ella stood halfway down the stairs.

An Androgorka picked up Zick and holded his hand before Zick's mouth and said: "Keep your mouth shut, than you can't give us any orders."

Zick was struggling, but the Androgorka was shut down by Ella, who'se symbol had lighten up.

"That was just a warning shot." Ella said.

"It's a Tutor!" the Androgorka who Ella had shot called and attacked.

"Make that 2 tutors!" Lardine said and also shot that one Androgorka.

"Count to 3!" Timothy said and also shot an Androgorka with the Dom from his Tutor-symbol.

"Wow, that's a Stellar, you didn't tell me you were that good." Lardine said.

"I'm a modest soul." Timothy said.

"More Androgorkas are coming!" Ella said and shot two Androgorkas with the Dom that came from her eyes.

Then the wall behind Zick broke through.

"A Gorka." Zick said.

"Watch out!" Ella called as she saw the Gorka. "Omniquad's mental powers are overwhelming!"

The same things happened as what happened with Omnised in the machine room, the hypnotizing tone he spoke with was only a bit irritating to Zick's mind and easily to resist.

"I won't give in." Zick said and grabbed his Universal Dombox and pointed it at Omniquad. "Get in the Dombox, you Gorka."

The Gorka shocked and paralyzed when the blue energy of the Dombox sucked him up.

Both Gorka brothers were trapped into the Dombox.

"That was amazing Zick!" Ella called as she knocked out some more Androgorkas.

All Androgorkas stepped back as they saw how powerful Zick was, they all ran away, back through the broken doors.

"That was a very good action young Tamer, I hope your Tutor is very proud to you." Lardine said.

"Well, TUTORS." Timothy said.

"You and Etally are training him?" Lardine asked.

"Ella is his personal Tutor, she goes with him on missions while I stay behind and watch over the monsters in our Detention Oasis." Timothy said.

"I would like to visit you a few times." Lardine said.

"Of course you can, I'm sure Greta doesn't care about that." Ella said. "But let's get out of here."

Then they all departed from the room.

* * *

><p>Magnacat was watching how easily the boy could resist Omniquad and already defeated Omnised, saying: "That tamer has great powers, the testable energy of the Dom. Go ahead little guy and enjoy your last moments of freedom, cause you'll soon be mine." Then he changed into his Gorka-form.<p> 


	5. Dark Tamers

_Chapter 5: _**Dark Tamers & The Yellow Gem**

I don't own Monster Allergy!

* * *

><p>Inside the secret monster cellar in the volcano, where once the Tamers used to have meetings, a strange place called the Ancient Armory, two Dark Tamers were boxed.<p>

It were the two Dark Tamers: Hector Sinistro & Terrentuja Thaur.

Both Taming boxes fell onto the ground and broke in two, letting the Tamers out.

"Good, now I'm free I can finally go and teach my children the thoughts of a Tamer." Terrentuja said.

"You better do that Terrence. We can use a few more Tamers who can help us." Hector said.

"You care to see them?" Terrentuja asked.

"Of course!" Hector said. "So, what children do you have?"

"I have a son named Tadduja and a daughter called Ellaconda." Terrentuja said.

"I really like to see them." Hector said and they left the Ancient Armory via the door in the cellar.

They walked through Old Mill Village at nightlight, passing the Berrymore house.

There Hector saw the Zicks, Zobedja was there, and 2 children, the boy had blue hair like Zobedja and the girl had blonde hair, but she didn't look like Greta or Zobedja.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Lardine came to visit the house, but she had bad news.<p>

"Great! Just brilliant! A showoff wondering through the neighborhood. It's unheard of!" Ella said.

"I agree with you every word." Timothy said.

"He'd come to a bad end, the poor guy." Ben Talak said.

"It's filled out there with Dark Phantoms, they're lurking around, waiting to get their teeth into us monsters." Snyakutz-Bu said. "This is a ghost quarter!"

Zick turned to his grandfather Theo and asked: "what's a ghost quarter grandpa?"

"It's a part of a neighborhood with a high concentration of Spectors, you know, in an old neighborhood like old mill village there's no shortage of ghosts. Dark ghosts insist these areas because they want us." Theo said.

"We monsters are their favorite food." Bombo said. "if they eat delicate of us or a Tamer like you they'll come back to life!"

"That's why this is a perfect place for a Detention Oasis, any monster with a shred of consciousness would think twice about escaping."

"But that's not the case with Chumba Bagingi, if that reckless fool shows himself to humans he'll put the entire Invisible World of Monsters in danger!" Ella said.

"We can't just leave him to the ghosts, we need to catch him before these ghosts do."

"You aren't going to do anything." his mother Greta said.

"Mom." Zick said.

"Zick, in the bizarre world of monsters there are some very dangerous things." Greta told.

"I've counted a few." Zick said. "And I've been able to avoid them all together if you told me about them earlier."

"If I've always pretended not to see monsters, it's only been for your own good." Greta said. "I've always tried to protect you from this….weirdness."

"Ms. Berrymore, I understand your worries for your son, but Zick is absolutely a powerful Tamer, he mustn't and cannot avoid his powers to tame monsters." Ella said.

"I know, I only wanted to be sure Zick didn't end up like his once did father." Greta did and walked to the kitchen.

"She always behaves strange when it comes to what happened to dad." Zick said.

* * *

><p>The next day, Zick's alarm clock went off.<p>

"Oh shit! The field trip to the Aquarium!" Zick called and rushed through his room to dress himself. "As usual I'm late."

He ran down the stairs and grabbed a sandwich his mother had made for him.

Ella was already waiting, with her and his bag pack.

"Your lunch is in your bag." Ella said. "I made it for you. I also packed your Dombox for the case we run into that showoff Chumba Bagingi."

"Thanks." Zick said and took his bag from Ella.

They walked into the bus, to the back where Elena was sitting.

"I saved you two a seat!" she called.

"Thanks Elena." Ella said.

The bus drove away, and suddenly, the two tamers heard something on the roof of the bus.

"I'll look." Ella said, opened the window and half climbed upon the bus to find Chumba Bagingi standing there. "Oh no, we've got a problem." And she got back into the bus.

"What is it?" Zick asked.

"It's that showoff Chumba Bagingi." Ella said. "And I'm a Tutor, I must stop him from doing something stupid."

"You can't climb upon the roof, they'll see you." Elena said.

"I know. But somehow, I feel that there are Dark Phantoms coming up." Ella said.

The bus drove through the oldest part of the neighborhood, where the houses were all left and where no people lived.

Zick saw two Spectors flying up to the bus, they had seen Chumba.

"You're right Ella." Zick said. "Cause they're already coming!"

"Oh great! Just brilliant!" Ella said. "Now we need to deal with Spectors too."

The Spectors came through the floor.

They flew through the gangway of the bus, to the back.

"Have they gone?" Elena asked.

Then the Spectors stopped and looked to Zick & Ella.

"The boy, and that girl, can see us." one of the Spectors said.

"if you can see us then you can see…" the other Spector began, but Chumba started to sing.

"Unbelievable." Zick said.

Chumba bounced on the roof and the Spectors went through the roof.

"They've finally gone." Ella said as she looked out of the back window.

* * *

><p>Not much time later, they arrived at the Aquarium.<p>

There Ella & Zick saw Chumba.

"He's going into the Aquarium." Zick said.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Because Chumba is a vein exhibitionist and these people make a good audience, he's a showoff." Ella said.

They got off the bus and went to their teacher, Ms. Swift, who was waiting for them.

The class went into the Aquarium, seeing sea creatures everywhere they looked.

Ella saw Chumba jumping from basin to basin with the dolphins.

"It's him, we need to get him out of here." Ella said, but Ms. Swift stopped them.

"You're going in the wrong direction." Ms. Swift said and took them to the submarine. "Because you three always get into trouble, I'm gonna keep an extra eye on you."

Then the captain closed the door and the submarine sank.

"Hang on, I feel something." Zick said.

"It's probably just Chumba." Elena said.

**_Sight Dom _**

"The ghosts! They're here!" Ella said. "And Chumba is on the submarine!"

"That brings us all in danger!" Zick said. "We've got to warn everyone."

But the Spectors already wrapped up the submarine in their red slimy sticky stuff.

"Oh no! We're sinking!" Ford called.

"Get into the life boat!" the captain said.

The class got in the life boat, only Ella didn't take a step.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"I've got some duties to do. I'm sorry." Ella said and ran back into the submarine.

"I need to stay with Ella. I'm sorry Elena." Zick said and also ran back into the submarine.

The life boat departed from the submarine, leaving Elena worried about her friends.

The submarine got filled up with water.

Chumba was stuck behind a door.

"Don't worry Chumba, we'll get you out." Zick said. "But this locking thing doesn't give in."

"I'll help you." Ella said.

Then the Spectors came out of the ground, lurking as they saw Ella, Zick & Chumba.

**_Voice Dom _**

_"Stop! Don't move!"_ Zick's voice echoed.

The Spectors quivered.

"You can see us, because you're a Tamer!" one of the Spectors said. "And that makes you a tasty treat!"

Ella opened the door where Chumba was stuck behind.

_"Chumba Bagingi! As Maximum Tutor of Bibbur-Si I order you to go back to your Detention Oasis at Port Reef. Or otherwise Maximum Tutor Jeremy Joth will take care of you!" _Ella said with her Voice Dom.

"I can't be locked up in a Detention Oasis! I need to perform!" Chumba said and fled through the window.

"Let's get out of here." Zick said.

Ella ran with Zick to the end of the boat and looked into the water, seeing a weak place.

With her blue Dom she blasted the plate out of the construction, creating an escaping route and they swum out of the submarine, through the Aquarium.

'We still have those Spectors behind us.' Ella thought and swum some faster.

Then the Spectors doomed up in front of them.

"You can't use your Tone, little Tamer, now you're ours." one Spector said.

Zick bumped against a cave.

'I can't last long without breathing, I need air!' he thought.

The Spectors laughed and wrapped Zick into their red slimy & sticky stuff.

'I need to do something!' Ella said and shot Dom energy at the Spectors.

"Another Tamer? That makes our day complete!" the second Spector said and shot the red stuff at Ella.

'Ella is in danger and here I am, and I've got to sneeze. Can I do that under water?' Zick thought and some bubble formed around his head, then he sneezed.

"Hey! I can and breath, and speak." Zick said and tried to get himself out of the slimy stuff while Ella was still fighting the Spectors.

As one of the Spectors ducked on him, Zick concentrated himself on Ella who needed him and shot red Dom energy at the Spector, which also freed him from the red stuff.

He destroyed the Spector who was attacking Ella first before taking down the other Spector too.

Then Ella created a blue bubble around her head too and said: "Wow Zick, you unlocked your Enviro Dom. Good work!"

"Thanks, but we need to get to the surface, and fast!" Zick said and the two swum to the surface.

They fastly climbed up on the surface and saw all the bags.

"Let's join the others before they noticed we were gone." Ella said, but then Chumba ran up to the class. "Oh ow, Chumba."

Zick opened his bag and took his Dombox out and said: "Don't worry Ella, I got him."

The Dombox opened and the blue energy sucked Chumba up.

"Good work Zick, you'll get the meaning of taming." Ella said and they ran up to the others.

_"-Name: Chumba Bagingi, Species: Showoff Gingi, Danger level: Minimal, Status: Canned.-"_

"C'mon." Ella said and they ran up to the class.

"Where were you two?" Elena asked.

"Two Spectors attacked us, we had to fight them." Ella said. "Zick was the hero, again."

"Wow, I wished I had been there." Elena said before they all went home.

* * *

><p>Back home at Old Mill, Greta Berrymore was very angry at both of them.<p>

"Okay, let's go over this again: ship wrecked submarine, class miraculously saved and the teacher unconscious. What can I say, your first field trip has been…" Greta started.

"A disaster." Zick finished her sentence. "I know."

"For once I don't agree Ms. Berrymore, besides from the disasters Zick caused, Chumba Bagingi will never be able to be a treat anymore." Timothy said. "A showoff rebel is very irresponsible, so that's why it's the best to leave him in a Dombox."

"It is true Greta." Zobedja said.

"Okay then. But I don't like it if any of this happens again to you." Greta said and got back to the kitchen.

"Zick, I am very, very proud to you." Timothy said. "You caught your 4th monster and that means that your Energy-Dom will change in color. You're now a second level Tamer, you're becoming more powerful each day. And I may thank Ella for all the energy she put in your training."

"I feel overwhelmed." Zick said. "Thanks Timothy, Ella."


	6. The Other Thaur

_Chapter 6: _**Teddy Thaur Arrives On The Scene**

I don't own Monster Allergy!

* * *

><p>Ella was in Old Mill Park with Zick as some blonde guy passed them.<p>

She immediately recognized him, it was her older brother, Teddy Thaur.

"Ella? You're okay?" Zick asked.

"I need to talk to you about the real me, you know who I was before I became who I am now?" Ella asked as they went into the bushes.

"Yes, I know." Zick told.

"That guy who came to us, was Teddy Thaur, my biological brother." Ella said.

"Something wrong with him?" Zick asked.

"You know how afraid I am that my own father will turn him into another Dark Tamer, I can't prevent it from happening. Just try to stay away from him until I'm sure he has no contact with Terrentuja Thaur or Hector Sinistro." Ella said.

"I'll try." Zick said.

"Good, cause they both want revenge on your father." Ella said. "He defeated them and put them in a Taming Box, but they recently broke out. Maximum Tutor Jeremy Joth found both boxes broken in the cellar of the Ancient Armory."

"I will watch out, don't worry, I always listen to you and Timothy." Zick said.

"Good, cause I'm sure your father doesn't want to lose you to the Dark." Ella said on a very worried tone.

Ella went to Bibbur-Si for her meeting with the Maximum Council and Zick walked further through the park, meeting Elena at the bridge.

"Where's Ella? Thought she'd come too?" Elena said.

"She has an emergency meeting with the Maximum Council, you know, her duty as my personal Tutor & her duties as Maximum Tutor are taking all of her spare time besides school and caring for the monsters at my home." Zick said. "And we must avoid a certain Teddy Thaur guy since the 2 Dark Tamers have escaped."

"Alright, then we do that." Elena said.

They walked to the fountain where they put down their bags.

"I figured out your performance this morning, you could use some training. I found in the handbook how." Elena said and hang a flute around her neck.

"Okay coach, what do I need to do first?" Zick asked.

"Get a new coach." an arrogant boyish voice said.

Zick & Elena looked to the place the voice came from, seeing a blonde guy.

The boy wore a white t-shirt with green stripes and long brown pants. He had black sunglasses up and on his cheeks were freckles.

"Without a good coach, a tamer can't get very fare." the boy said and put the sunglasses in his hair, walking up to them.

"What do you know about Tamers?" Zick asked.

"Teddy Thaur is the name, taming is the game." the boy said.

A bell ringed in Zick's mind.

"How original." Elena said.

"Really?" Zick curiously asked.

"I try to be the best there ever was." Teddy Thaur said.

Then Zick's bag started to bounce up & down.

"I can prove it if you like." Teddy said. "Get out of that bag, monster."

Bombo was forced to come out the bag.

Teddy did some things to Bombo that made him feel sick.

"Stop doing that! Bombo is my friend!" Zick said.

"Weak spots for monsters? A Tamer shouldn't have those weak spots." Teddy said. "Get back inside, predator,

Bombo went back in Zick's bag and Zick closed it.

"You're wasting your Energy hotshot." Elena said. "I didn't see anything and I'm sure I didn't miss anything."

"We're Tamers, our powers make us superior. But sometimes, being the best isn't enough." Teddy said and walked to Zick to put an arm on his shoulders

That waked Ella's and his father's voices in Zick's head.

"I do have a certain personal Tutor, but he can't be here." Zick said. "He does have his duties."

"Really? So, where is that beautiful blondie that was with you the first time I saw you? Is she your girlfriend?" Teddy asked.

"No she isn't and she needed to go home." Zick said.

"Such a shame, I really liked her." Teddy said.

"If you keep being this arrogant, you won't get far with taming, Teddy Thaur. Because my Tutor can't train me right now means not that I need a new one." Zick said. "And he warned me for arrogant types like you, so goodbye." And he walked away after he picked up his bag.

"Wow, that was brave to say!" Elena said as she also had picked up her bag.

"Ella warned me for him, just avoid him as much as possible." Zick said.

"Alright, then we know what to do." Elena said as they went home.

* * *

><p>Next day, Elena, Ella &amp; Zick walked to school, after having heard of some creature on the loose.<p>

"Do you think it's a monster?" Elena said.

"Highly unlikely, I never heard of a monster that eats other animals, only werewolves do. But that's a Legend." Ella said.

Then they passed the destroyed fence of a house in their street.

"Are it tamable monsters?" Zick asked.

"Unfortunately, nope." Ella said. "Were creatures aren't real monsters."

They went to their class, seeing Soup & Ford near the door.

"I'm telling you, it's not right." Soup said.

"What? Your haircut? It'll grow back." Elena asked.

Ella & Zick had to laugh about that.

"Very funny." Ford sarcastically said, with an angry face. "We were talking about David hanging around with Ms. Evil & Cargo over there." And he pointed at David, who stood at Annie's table.

"Yeah, he's changed, lost his edges." Soup said.

"He could shut you up with just one look." Ford said. "And look at him now."

"He's just grown up, right?" Zick asked.

"Uh, yeah. Exactly." Ford said.

"You're right." Soup said.

"I didn't knew Annie was such a bad influence." Ella said to Zick and he laughed.

Then Annie touched David's chest and he liked that.

"This is terrible, we've got to do something." Soup said.

"Better hurry guys, you never know who's next. Got a girlfriend Ford?" Elena asked.

Soup looked at Ford, angry.

"No! Not me!" Ford said.

"Good, c'mon, we've got to do something." Soup said and they walked to their place.

"There go two heads in search of a brain." Elena said and Zick & Elena laughed before walking to their places.

Then Ms. Swift came into the class and closed the door

"Good morning everyone, I've got an exciting assignment for you today!" she said.

The whole class yearned.

"Do you know where you live?" Ms. Swift asked.

Then everyone looked at each other, mumbling.

"For today's assignment, you will do a report about history, costumes and traditions of Big Burg's oldest quarter, Old Mill." Ms. Swift said. "There is always more to learn, you'll be doing a field report so you know where you'll live."

"We 3 again?" Zick asked.

"Sure, no regret." Elena said.

"Of course." Ella said.

"I presume you've all chosen your partners?" Ms. Swift asked.

"I'm doing the assignment with Annie." David said.

"Alright." Ms. Swift said and wrote it down. "You've got the rest of the day to do your report, and presentations are tomorrow morning."

Then everyone walked out of the class.

Ella felt something weird as they got on the bus to Old Mill.

'Something is going to happen.' She thought. 'But I just don't know what it is.'

* * *

><p>They arrived at an older part of Old Mill, where they got off the bus.<p>

Paddie & Maddie straightly went to some man who walked on the street.

"Excuse me sir, is it true that Old Mill was found by thieves?" Paddie asked.

"I guess they've never met our Paddie & Maddie, have they?'' Ella asked as the 3 passed by.

"Shut up freckle-face." Maddie said.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Zick said and got a bit angry. "She looks good to me."

"Watch it Zick, if she'll get her claws into you she'll never let go.'' Paddie said.

Maddie grinned evilly.

"Just let's get out of here." Ella said and they went away.

Walking through the streets of old Mill, Elena sometimes looked to Zick & Ella, who were talking about taming monsters

'What did Paddie mean with 'Ella's claws'?' Elena asked herself in her thoughts.

* * *

><p>They found an old industrial area.<p>

"Wow! This is totally awesome!'' Zick said. "Check this out!'' and he ran up to a pile of rocks. "I read about this, they would resemble the ships here and then they'd piled them down to the river. See, that's how they could built them so big.''

"I didn't knew you knew so much about Old Mill's dark yard.'' Elena said.

"My dad has a book. But it's one thing to read about it, seeing all this brings it really all to life.'' Zick said.

"That's it! That's our project!'' Ella said. "C'mon!"

They went into the dark yard as Ella started to sing a bit.

_"I can take the truth on the roof of this monster house, that don't bother me. I can can a few monsters now and then just put them away. I'm not afraid to face every dark phantom.'' _Ella sang.

"Wow! I didn't knew you could sing!" Elena said.

"Thank you Elena. I just like to sing about my life as a monster Tamer.'' Ella said.

"I heard that. Your voice is lovely." Zick said.

"Well thank you Zick!" Ella said.

Zick blushed as Ella walked further.

"Are you in love with her?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Zick said and looked to the ground.

They walked near the river as they looked around.

"It sure is spooky in here." Elena said, a bit afraid.

"Yeah, it's like a ship grave yard." Ella said.

Then they heard something broke.

"What was that?" Elena asked.

Zick sneezed.

"Can't be very good." Ella said.

Then David & Annie came.

"Hey! Zick, Ella & Elena, get a load of this place huh?" David asked and walked to his classmates

"It's really dirty if you ask me." Annie said and also walked to them.

"Was that you guys making all that noise?" Zick asked.

"Yeah, what did you think it was? The boogeyman?" David asked.

"Actually I did." Zick said and held a finger under his nose, looking around. "Must have been dust."

"Don't tell me you 3 are doing your project in this place too?" Annie asked and looked to David.

"Take it easy Annie, this place is big enough for a 100 projects." Ella said.

"Okay, but we're going to that side of the yard so you 3 can stay here." Annie said and she walked with David to the side Zick, Elena & Ella came from.

"Thank you your Highness." Elena said and bowed.

"I can't stand that girl, somehow, I don't like her." Ella said.

"Me too." Zick said.

"What are that 2 doing here?" Elena asked and pointed to Soup & Ford, who were sneaking up to David & Annie.

"Leave them to David, he'll handle them." Zick said.

"C'mon, we need to do our project." Ella said and they walked near the river.

Then Zick sneezed again.

"A trap. This really feels like a trap." he said.

**_Sight Dom _**

Zick & Ella's black eyes became red, but they didn't see anything yet.

"Come, let's get out of here." Ella said and took Elena's arm.

They ran back, but two red Gorkas Ella & Zick didn't recognize had jumped in front of them.

"Gorkas, they're right in front of us, better run the other way. I'll take care of them." Zick said and stopped Elena from running.

Elena ran the other way, Ella was there with Zick.

"Ella, run!" Zick said as the biggest Gorka changed his right hand in a hammer.

**_Enviro Dom _**

Ella stopped the hammer-hand with her blue shields.

Elena was running, but then realized she had Zick's Dombox still with her.

She took the Dombox out of her bag and ran back.

**_Energy Dom _**

Ella blasted her blue Dom to the biggest Gorka while Zick blasted his Yellow Dom to the other Gorka.

But the Gorkas put up their shield so Ella & Zick couldn't stun them.

* * *

><p>"Take it Zick." Elena said as she came running up with the Dombox.<p>

But the biggest Gorka blasted the Dombox out of her hand, into the empty part of the 'river'.

Elena also fell on the ground.

"You're okay?" Ella asked.

Then Zick blasted against a metal tire, which fell on the ground, onto the 2 Gorkas.

"I trapped them for now, so I can get the Dombox." Zick said.

The 3 climbed down via the ladder.

The Gorkas had removed the big metal cage from them.

"They headed right for it." The biggest one, Vissiosed, said.

"Yes that's right, now they fall into the trap." The other, Vissioquad, said.

Elena picked up the Dombox as some white sticky stuff fell on it.

"Ieuw! What is this stuff?" Elena asked.

"Elena! Run!" Zick said as he looked up.

Elena also looked up, seeing an enormous hairy beast with long teeth, sharp claws, red eyes, long ears and brown fur.

Ella protected Zick from the beast by stunning it with her blue Dom.

The beast fell into the water.

"Run!" Ella said and they ran away before the beast came out of the water.

It jumped on the place Elena had picked up the Dombox, and it followed the 3 teenagers.

When Zick tried to slow it down with his yellow Dom, the beast grew in length.

"Okay, run faster!" Zick said and they ran faster, until their path was almost blocked.

"What do we do now?" Elena asked while being in panic.

Ella saw an old ship that was next to the basin they were in and blasted against the ship, making it fall onto a metal portal.

The bridge broke, letting the water from the other basin in the basin they were in.

They ran harder, with the beast behind them.

The beast also ran harder because of the flowing water, but it was catched.

Ella, Elena & Zick could still catch a rope that was strong enough to hold them.

Sometime later, the water slinked down and they finally could catch breath without holding that rope so tight.

"Looks like you knocked him out." Elena said.

"You've got the Dombox?" Ella asked.

Elena showed the Dombox and Zick took it before walking to the beast.

The Dombox opened, but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Elena asked.

Zick sniffed. "I'm not sneezing." He said.

"Because that ain't a monster." Ella said and saw the creature moving. "It's a were creature!"

"So that's why I can see it too!" Elena said, a little sad.

Zick ducked away for the claws the were creature was trying to catch him with.

He bumped against the wall with his back and the were creature was coming towards him.

"No!" Elena shouted. "Please don't hurt him, please."

"Elena, that won't work!" Ella said.

The creature looked at Elena, then looked back at Zick and again to Elena. Then he walked treaty towards Elena & Ella.

"I told you that wasn't a good idea!" Ella said and stepped backwards.

Elena looked into the creatures eyes and saw something familiar, saying: "Puffy?"

The creature stopped.

"Okay, this is just a little weird." Zick said and stood up.

"I completely agree on that." Ella said.

Elena slowly went with her hand towards the creature's ears and scratched it there.

The creature enjoyed it and started to slink in format, until it was Elena's rabbit Puffy.

"Puffy!" Elena said and picked him up.

"Puffy was a were rabbit." Zick said and sneezed. "Those Gorkas are still around." And he thought about how Puffy could have changed in a creature that big.

He came to a conclusion. "Magnacat did it!" he concluded.

"Then he must have given Puffy something." Elena said.

"Those 2 Gorkas did it for him, they probably gave Puffy a carrot with some spell or potion on it." Ella said.

They walked back to the bus and found Ford sitting on a tray.

"Have you seen them? Are they alright?" he asked.

"Who?" Ella asked.

Then Soup & Annie came running to them.

"Had you guys luck you weren't with us back there." Soup said. "It was pretty scary. By the way, thanks for the help Ford."

"Annie, I've been looking for you." David's voice said and he ran to Annie.

"You didn't even care what happened to me David, I saw you running with my own eyes back there!" Annie said angrily.

"What did you do Soup? What's going on?" David asked.

"I don't know where she's on about." Soup replied.

"You told me Annie ran off so I followed her." David said. "How can it be she's with you?"

"You told David I ran? You set us up!" Annie said.

"Uhm, I've gotta go." Soup said and he ran away with Ford.

"What a salt paper." Ella said and the 3 looked to Annie & David, who looked like they were in love, then they walked to the bus to go home.

* * *

><p>Maximum Tutor Jeremy Joth, visiting the Berrymore House, wasn't happy when Zick &amp; Elena told about the trouble they had.<p>

"You should've turned round and called help by the first sign of trouble! That was a dangerous monster!" he said.

"I still don't understand how Puffy changed back." Elena said and they looked to Zick's parents.

"Well, even though Puffy was under Gorkalize, his love for you Elena, was strong enough to act as an antidote." Zob said. "Allowing him to go back to normal."

"He won't change back again." Jeremy concluded.

"Happy moment for all of us." Ella said.

"Etally, I still want to speak to you about you training Zick." Jeremy said. "Since you live here, multiple strange things have happened and Magnacat is gaining straight again."

"That ain't my fault. It's just because Zick is powerful and Magnacat wants him out of his way, simple as what." Ella said. "So I know it's not needed."

"Alright then, but I keep an eye on the adventures you 2 go on together." Jeremy said.

"Hey! I also go with them!" Elena said.

"Alright, you **_3_** then." Jeremy said and got tired.

* * *

><p>The next day, after the presentations, Ms. Swift gave them their results.<p>

"Well, I certainly see that we all had an eventful hour yesterday: Zick, Ella & Elena, excellent report. Paddie & Maddie, unfortunately, I can't grade a gossip report about the neighbors and other people you met on the streets." Ms. Swift said.

"But not cutting the grass and putting the garbage out, that's inept reporting!" Maddie said.

"Ford & Soup, although the fact that a lot of the streets in Old Mill have dapple stones is fascinating, your report only managed to get a D." Ms. Swift said. "But I must say that the nicest surprise was David & Annie's project which was very well done."

"Looks like they're back to normal." Ella said.

"Yes, but David is totally angry with Soup." Zick said.

"I wouldn't want to be in David's bad book." Elena said.

They looked to David & Soup.

"C'mon David, it was just a prank, just a joke." Soup said. "I wanted to break you guys up because, I thought it was the only way to keep you as my friend."

"You should've known we were friends, but I will get you back." David said and looked back to Annie.

"Am I glad that my life isn't that complicated." Zick said and looked to Ella.

"Me too." Ella said and looked to Zick.

They saw the way they looked to each other and Ella looked to the window while Zick looked to his shoes.

'Yup, they're in love. So predictable.' Elena said as she looked to them. She wanted to make them confess their love for each other, cause they fitted each other perfectly. 'Maybe I need some Paddie & Maddie advices for these type of things.'

After school, Elena went to Paddie's house and knocked on the door.

Paddie opened up. "Oh, it's you."

"Paddie, I need some advice. And I believe setting people up is your area right?" Elena asked.

"Yes, it is." Paddie said.

"Well, I have 2 friends. I know they are in love, but they deny it. I just want to make them confess their feelings to each other." Elena said.

"If you want to do that, we start immediately!" Paddie said and took Elena upstairs. "Mom! I'm upstairs with a classmate of mine!"

"Alright dear." Paddie's mother called back.

Paddie took Elena into her room, which was pink, just like Elena's.

"So, let's start. I think you talk about Zick & Ella, is that right?" Paddie said.

"You guess something like that very fast." Elena said.

"Can you think about things that they see in each other?" Paddie said and took her notebook.

"You aren't going to publish that on the gossip page of the school paper aren't you?" Elena asked.

"Of course not, you take the papers home and work out a plan." Paddie said.

"Okay then." Elena said and they started.

It didn't take more than an hour to work it out.

Elena went home with a few ideas and Paddie's lists.

'Now I can let them confess their feelings.' Elena thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; Review please!<strong>

**- Gryffindorgirl746**


	7. Dark Phantoms

_Chapter 7: _**Sight Dom**

I don't own Monster Allergy at all!

I only play with the plot, that's all.

* * *

><p>Zick already captured 4 more monsters and earned his green Gem.<p>

The family was very surprised by Zick's fast progress in taming monsters.

The Tutors guessed it was because of the danger Zick was in, with his father's 2 archenemies on the loose and Magnacat behind him it was not easy to stay away from the adventure and the dangers that came to him.

Others thought it was Ella's training, she might be young, but she knew some more about the Human race then normal Tutors did since she was half Human herself.

* * *

><p>Elena could not wait for their next adventure, the last one was the night they had glipped into the Pyramid Inc. and stopped the poisoning fluid Magnacat was sending into the sewers of Big Burg, which had poisoned the Digesting Plant and a Water Worm baby.<p>

One day they came at school, Soup & Ford came to them.

"Hey, me & Soup have a little contest about ghosts, want to hear it?" Ford asked.

"That's great Ford, thanks for sharing." Ella said.

"Don't you want to know where it's all about?" Soup asked.

"Nah, not really." Zick replied.

"But we'll tell you anyways. It's about the old Blacksmith House." Ford said.

Everyone stopped & listened.

"You're talking about that empty villa with that big yard?" Ella asked.

"Yes, how'd you know that?" Soup asked.

"I read books guys, ancient books." Ella replied.

"Then you know that people who pass it at daylight swear they hear things & people who pass it at night swear they see things." Ford said. "And we'll go inside to find out if the stories are true, that's the contest."

"Really?" Ella asked.

"Yup. Won't you & Zick come? Since you're living in a house with ghosts yourself you'll feel bright at home." Soup said.

"Nah, we've got better things to do then visiting an old spooky house." Zick said. "And that house is dangerous."

"Told you he was a chicken." Soup said.

"Zick's right, that house is almost falling apart." David said. "If anyone went in there, he might fall through the floor."

"That's okay with us." Soup said.

"Yeah, I like to see people fall through the floor." Ford said.

"Nah, forget it." David said.

"Forget you, we don't listen to anyone who hangs out with girls." Ford said.

Then Ford & Soup walked away.

"If you 2 would stop talking, we'll come to your spooky house." Paddie said.

"We will?" Maddie asked.

"Yes. If cowards like Ford & Soup dare to go in, how scary can it be?" Paddie asked.

"Okay!" Maddie replied.

"Alright!" Ford & Soup said.

* * *

><p>After school, Ella &amp; Zick went home.<p>

"Mom, dad! We're home!" Zick called.

"They're not here Zick." his grandpa Theo said as he came out of the wall.

"They're both down at the flower shop." his grandma Tessa said as she came out of the wall.

"Maybe you could answer a few questions." Ella said.

"What do you want to know?" Tessa asked.

"Do you two know anything about the old Blacksmith House?" Zick asked.

His grandparents sat down at the kitchen table, in front of Zick & Ella.

"We do know a little." Theo said.

"We grew up with the Blacksmith kids, we used to play together all the time." Tessa said. "With Jeramiah Blacksmith & his brothers."

"Used to? What happened?" Ella asked.

"People change. When the Blacksmith brothers grew up, we seemed to have less & less in common with them." Theo said, not knowing Snyakutz-Bu was spying on them.

Snyakutz-Bu put his eyeball & arm back on their place & whispered towards Bombo: "The coast is clear, Zick is completely wrapped up in his grandparents' story & Jeremy is sleeping in the living room, take your chance! Be quiet"

Bombo walked up the stairs, to Zick's room, to eat the Teleskates.

He eated them and transferred to the living room, where Jeremy woke from his sleep.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh! Bombo! What do you want?" Jeremy asked.

Bombo looked to his feet & transferred again.

Then Jeremy realized something. "Oh great." he said.

* * *

><p>"As he got older, Jeremiah &amp; his brothers didn't seem to care about anything but possession, especially Jeremiah. Money &amp; material things were all he cared about." Tessa said. "What he could buy or take away from somebody else."<p>

"Over time he & his brothers just spended all there time in that house until, well, until their time ran out." Theo said.

"And it was such a beautiful house too." Tessa said.

Bombo suddenly popped upon the kitchen table, screaming.

"Bombo? Where do you…?" Zick wanted to ask, but Bombo had transferred again.

Then Jeremy came in.

"That need swallowed the Teleskates!" he called.

"We noticed." Zick, Ella, Theo & Tessa said.

"Great, a detainee on the loose." Ella said. "Just perfect."

They went to the living room and saw Bombo upon the streets.

"This is bad." Theo said.

"It certainly is." Jeremy said.

"With Bombo on the loose, no shoe in the city is safe!" Zick said.

Theo hovered away.

"I was thinking about Dark Phantoms." he said. "A monster like Bombos attracts them."

"And if a Dark Phantom finds Bombo….." Tessa began.

"Then we need to find him first!" Zick said. "C'mon!"

He & Ella both ran out of the house & warned Elena.

"But how am I supposed to help? I can't see them!" Elena said.

"I've got an idea. Elena, close your eyes." Ella said and put her hands in front of Elena's. "As a Tutor, I am allowed to give some chosen people the Gift of Sight, and you Elena, are one of them."

Colorful light came from the connection between Ella's hands & Elena's eyes.

As Elena opened her eyes, Zick's grandparents appeared in front of her.

"Wow! I can see monsters, & ghosts!" Elena said.

"Be very careful, as Tamers we keep our world a secret, so you must keep yourself also to the rules of Bibbur-Si now." Ella said. "I will learn you a few more things about the Invisible World of Monsters when we've saved Bombo. It's time for you to have a lesson Monsterology."

"C'mon! We don't have the whole day." Zick said and they started walking, Zick's grandparents hovering from house to house.

"None of the Henderson ghosts have seen Bombo." Tessa said as they came nearby the old Blacksmith House.

"No luck here eighter." Theo said.

They saw Paddie & Maddie run out of the house, screaming.

A bit later, Soup & Ford came out laughing.

"Guess they scared them off." Elena said.

They walked pass the Blacksmith House.

"Well, look who's here." Soup said.

"Step inside and find out how brave you are." Ford said.

"Not today guys, we're kinda busy." Ella said.

"We're looking for a runaway monster who eated some teleporting…..." Elena said, but Zick put a hand before her mouth.

"Seems that this place attracts all the weirdoes." Soup said.

"Funny, cause that is what I was gonna say." Elena said.

Then Zick saw one of his Teleskates.

"Okay Ford, Soup, we accept your challenge." Zick said, giving Ella a teleporting message through their connection.

"Certainly Mr. Zick stepped his way." Ford said.

"Go in, Mr. Zick, Ms. Ella & Ms. Elena." Soup said.

Zick & Ella went in.

"You first Ms. Elena, we insist." Ford said and Elena ran to Zick & Ella.

"Why are we doing this?" Elena asked.

"Because Bombo is here." Ella replied and Zick holded the Teleskate up.

"Okay. Then we go looking for him." Elena said and they went into the house. "Oh, and they probably try to scare us with flying pumpkins or cloths on a rope, maybe bats or something like that."

"We're not scared of that." Ella said. "We're used to much more scary things."

Then a bat on a rope was pulled in front of them & Zick sneezed.

"Oh oh, monster." Elena said and pointed at the bat.

"Just the dust that came from it, by the way, it's plastic." Zick said.

They searched around the room.

"Nothing here but lots of dust and old furniture." Ella said.

"Zick, Ella, is it just me or is that a flying Jekyll lantern?" Elena  
>asked.<p>

"I'm gonna guess it's Soup with a fishing rope." Zick said as he looked.

Then they heard something fall down from upstairs.

"Shall we look?" Ella asked.

"Of course." Zick said and they got up the stairs to the 1st floor.

Then a 'ghost' on a rope came down.

"Ford or Soup?" Elena asked.

Then they saw a Dark Phantom.

"Oh no, a Dark Phantom, we need to get out of this." Ella said and ran down the stairs with Elena, Zick following them.

They ran into an empty room.

"Those Phantoms have smelled me & Zick, you just need to get out of this house, Ford & Soup too." Ella said.

"What will I say to them?" Elena asked.

"That this house is really falling apart, because….." Ella started and shot holes in the walls & in the floor. "…..because there are holes in the walls."

"Okay." Elena said.

As Elena had ran out of the doors, the three Dark Phantoms came in, surrounding Zick & Ella, who were ready to fight.

"Great, ugly, uglier & ugliest." Zick said while looking at the Phantoms.

"None of our guests have manners anymore." the oldest Phantom said.

**_Energy Dom _**

Both shot at the Phantoms. But the Dom didn't reach the Phantoms.

They tried to shoot them, but the Phantoms were too fast.

"Great, fast flying Phantoms." Ella said and she finally shot the youngest Phantom.

"These two Tamers are real fighters, fighters taste better." the oldest Phantom said.

"Get away!" Ella said and shot the second Phantom.

The oldest went backwards through the wall.

"They'll be back, let's get Bombo out of here!" Zick said and they ran out of the room, upstairs.

They saw that Elena managed to get Soup & Ford out of the house.

Upstairs they saw many doors.

"Bombo! Where are you?!" Zick shouted.

"In room!" Bombo called.

"Which one?!" Ella shouted as the 3 Phantoms surrounded them again.

They shot again, but missed the whole time.

But the Phantoms also couldn't catch Zick & Ella.

They went inside a room, where the other Teleskate was laying.

Then they got closed in by the red sticky stuff.

"Oh great!" Ella said. "We're going to be eaten by Dark Phantoms!"

They the sticky stuff curled up around them, wrapping them in.

"Ella, if we're going to die, I want you to know something." Zick said as the Phantoms came closer.

"Please say it fast!" Ella said.

"Ella, I-I-I- I love you!" Zick shouted.

Ella looked at Zick, smiled & said: "I love you too."

"Zick!" a familiar voice called.

"Grandpa!" Zick called back.

Then Theo & Tessa came out of the wall.

"We already freed Bombo, he's going back home with Jeremy." Tessa said. "And you have to stop right there, Jeremiah Blacksmith!"

Ella freed herself from the sticky Dark Phantom stuff & got Zick out.

"Who the hell are you?" Jeremiah asked.

"Don't you remember us Jeremiah?" Tessa asked.

"Think hard, maybe it'll come back." Theo said.

"Are you sure you don't remember us?" Tessa asked.

"No." Jeremiah snugly replied.

You're a fool when we knew you and you're a fool now." Theo said.

"Hey! I think that is Theo & Tessa." the youngest brother said.

"So it'll be, get out of my house." Jeremiah said, waving with his hand. "I'm busy."

Zick shot his green Dom at Jeremiah, but he was too fast.

"You can't win Jeremiah!" Theo called.

"Oh yeah, how do you know?" Jeremiah asked.

"He's our grandson and although he's young, he's more mature then you." Tessa said. "Maybe it's time for you to grow up."

"My grandparents are right." Zick said. "But if it isn't enough to convince you, I'll help you a hand, maybe 2. I control the Dom Energy at 3rd level, I dealed with Dark Phantoms like you earlier." And a green bowl of Dom Energy arised in his hands.

"He might be right, it's time to get out of here." the youngest Blacksmith said. "This place is killing me."

"We're not leaving at all! We do what we say and I say we'll stay!" Jeremiah Blacksmith said, very arrogantly. "And that's enough! Get out of my house!"

Then Ella shot white Dom at the Phantoms.

"Listen to your brothers, they're more clever then they look like." Zick said. "But if you keep refusing, we can have it this way. But I guess this house can't take much more punishment."

Then a few boards fell apart.

"Alright. Let's go and leave this place!" Jeremiah Blacksmith said and the brothers went away, out of the house. "Let's go find out what we've been missing."

"Now we need to get out of here." Ella said and took Zick's hand.

"I'm happy I confessed my feelings for you." Zick said.

"Yeah, me to." Ella said, blushing. "And I've loved you for a while."

"C'mon, let's go home. I'm sure mom & dad will be worried." Zick said and they went home.

* * *

><p>At home, Zobedja &amp; Greta Zick were indeed worried.<p>

"Where have you 2 been today? Not with Elena." Greta said.

"Uhm, we fought Dark Phantoms after Bombo swallowed Zick's Teleskates." Ella said.

"Zick is very powerful, and Ella now is a Tamer of the 5th Dom level, the white level." Tessa said. "I would wish she was my granddaughter."

"I think we could fix that with an adoption." Greta said. "To me, Ella is already like a daughter."

"But Zick & Ella are in love with each other, so that's not really possible." Theo said.

"Soon I'll call all Tamers together, we need to reunite once again." Zobedja said.

"You better call that meeting, maybe we'll also find an adoption family for Ella." Greta said.


	8. Ancient Armory

_Chapter 8:_

**The Ancient Armory**

I don't own MA at all, I only play with the plot.

* * *

><p>The next day, it was a sunny Saturday &amp; the Tamers would meet once again at the Ancient Armory inside the volcano, all children had to go too, including Keepers like Greta &amp; Elena.<p>

* * *

><p>"Zobedja Zick, it's good to see you." A rough looking guy said.<p>

"Paco Launey, it's nice to see you too." Zob said. "You have a family I see."

"Yes, meet my sons Paul & Raul, and my wife Juliet." Paco Launey said.

"Paco, you already know Greta, and this is our son Zick, his girlfriend Ella and his friend Elena." Zob said.

"Are they Tamers?" Paco asked.

"Ella is a Tamer, but Elena is a Keeper like me." Greta said.

"I never heard about a Tamer girl named Ella." Paco said.

"That's because I was born under another identity, but since I'm a Tutor, I refuse to take my birth identity." Ella said.

"Then something very bad must have happened to your family." Paco concluded.

"I will talk about it later." Ella said. "The Zicks already know it since I live in with them."

"Good, but let's start." Paco said and the whole group of Tamers came to the middle of the big hall inside the volcano.

Dan & Cole Tusalech, Wally Maccabee, Lay Marmery, Lay Zay Marmery, Lieu Marmery, Lenali Marmery were the other tamers besides the Launeys and the Zicks.

"Welcome at the Ancient Armory, thank you all for coming." Zob said.

"We would always come to figure out a plan to defeat the Dark Tamers." Cole Tusalech said.

"It's practically our duty, Cole." Wally said.

"Johanna & Teddy are not here because of the fact that Terrence is a Dark Tamer now, otherwise they would have been welcome very much." Ella said.

"I agree on that, guess you are new here." Lenali Marmery said.

"I am new here. You all don't know me because I'm only a Halfblood Human, I'm also a Tutor in Bibbur-Si and I've got more duties then a regular Tamer like you all, so it can be I can't attend at meetings like this because of the Maximum Council." Ella said.

"When will you tell us your true identity?" Juliet Launey asked.

"Well, I better do it now, I like it to be said." Ella said. "You might not believe it, but I am Ellaconda Johanna Thaur, the daughter of Terrentuja Travis Thaur, I was born in Bibbur-Si and I got my Tutor powers that night. Timothy Moth & Larraby Tuth were there to witness it."

"You're Johanna's daughter?" Cole asked. "That means you're my niece!"

"I like it to have an uncle." Ella said.

"I've got 2 cousins? I like that!" Dan Tusalech said.

"So that's why you didn't want to mention it earlier." Paco said.

"Indeed, but there's one more thing you all should know." Ella said. "It's about Hector Sinistro."

"Please tell us." Wally said.

"Sinistro also has a daughter, she's 14 right now. All I know about her is that her name is Nicolane Sinistro." Ella said.

"And how do you get that information?" Lay Zay Marmery asked.

"The Maximum Council, I am a Maximum Tutor." Ella said.

"You're a Maximum? How?" Lieu Marmery asked.

"It happened to her the night after her birth." Timothy said as he jumped upon the table in the middle. "Lardine and I were there. It happened because Ella here breathed the Pure Air of Bibbur-Si when she took her first breath. It's a special happening, that's why the Council decided to let her 'disappear' for a while so that Terrentuja would think his daughter is death."

"But instead of that, you raised her as one of us." Lenali said.

"That's right Lenali." Timothy said. "It's better to have more allies then enemies right?"

"That indeed is a good thinking work." Lay asked.

"But now, we better welcome the new ones: Ezekiel Zick, Ellaconda Thaur, Elena Potato, Paul Launey, Raul Launey and Lay Marmery." Zob said, naming all the children.

Then a Flyvan flew to the group.

"Aaah! A Flyvan!" the most of them called, only Zick, Ella & Elena kept standing on their places.

"Mother Flyvan!" Elena called and hugged the Flyvan. "There's a danger coming up?"

"Oh for god's sake! It must be Magnacat again and his alliance with the Dark Phantoms." Ella said. "That's the only explanation."

"Sounds like danger to me." Zick said and the Flyvan picked him up to settle him on her back, and Ella too.

Zick & Ella flew up to the sky, seeing a zeppelin.

"It's a Gorka Zeppelin, see those Gorka's lurking the Dark Phantoms." Zick said and pointed at all the Dark Phantoms who went in the balloon. "I don't like the look of this."

Then the Flyvan's left wing was suddenly wrapped in Dark Phantom slime.

"Crap! They've seen us!" Ella said and shot at the Phantoms behind them.

"Young Tamer spies, not a bad breakfast." one of the Phantoms said.

The Flyvan freed herself and flew back to the Armory as Ella managed to shoot the Phantoms with her white Dom.

"Good shot!" Zick said and they landed at the Armory again.

"What was it?" Zob asked, worrying about Zick.

"The alliance between Magnacat & the Dark Phantoms is a true fact right now. I need to warn the Maximum Council and Jeremy straight away!" Ella said and made telepating connection to Jeremy, who was at the Berrymore House, and to Carnaby Croth, who was at Bibbur-Si.

"Etally Elth to Jeremy Joth & Carnaby Croth, I spotted the Gorka Zeppelin above the volcano, Magnacat succeed in forming an alliance with the Dark Phantoms. He's probably on his way to Bibbur-Si, be sure that all monsters are safe and that the Tamers can come to help." Ella told them.

"We can't allow the Tamers in Bibbur-Si, not after what happened to Terrentuja Travis Thaur." Carnaby said.

"You will need their help and I warn you, these Tamers I'm with are very bright, none of them feels Dark, trust me." Ella said.

"I do trust you Ella." Jeremy told her.

"Deputy also trusts you, Barnaby is not sure and I think you're too young. But then let those Tamers come with you." Carnaby said.

"Thank you Carnaby." Ella said and broke the telepating connection.

"And?" Zob asked.

"We may enter Bibbur-Si, but Carnaby doesn't really trust it yet. Just be sure you behave." Ella said. "I don't want any problems with the Council."

"We understand that." Wally said.

"C'mon, let's go right now." Ella said.

"The children need to stay at the Armory in Timothy's care." Greta insisted.

"They can't stay Greta, we need all forces & powers we have, that includes all children." Ella said. "And no exceptions."

"But they are still children." Greta said.

"We might be children, but we're wise & strong enough to care for ourselves." Zick said. "I've seen how you underestimated us before, but right now we're stronger then we'll ever be. This is also our fight."

"Zick's right." Paul Launey said. "If we can't fight right now, we'll never be able too."

"Yeah! That are exactly my words!" Raul Launey said.

"We will fight, whatever you adults may say." Lay Marmery said.

"We go via Flyvan, it's the safest way to get there." Ella said and whistled.

A Flyvan landed beside Ella and picked her up and put Zick behind her, sneaking a Dom Staff with her.

Lay & Elena took a Flyvan together and Paul & Raul, the other Tamers flew all apart.

"Good luck Tamers." Timothy said and jumped upon Zick & Ella's Flyvan.

They few to Bibbur-Si, where they landed and Ella changed into her Tutor form.

"Tamers, we've got to prepare ourselves for the worst." Ella said. "Be strong!"

Then the Gorka Blip appeared in view.

"There it is!" Greta called, pointing at the Blip.

"The control room will be attacked first, we need to fight for the Suspended City." Zick called.

"The Tutors will see that they were wrong. Tamers, take your places!" Zob called.

The Dark Phantoms invaded the city, attacking all monsters and covering them with the red sticky slime from their hands.

Ella shot her white Dom, hitting all Phantoms she shot at.

Zick stood with his back against her, shooting his green Dom, also hitting a lot of Phantoms.

The other Tamers also shot their Dom at the Phantoms, some were hit, others not.

Timothy protected Elena & Greta since they were helping the monsters to get out of the Battlefield.

Then the Maximum Tutors showed up.

"It will be like in the older days." Carnaby said. "When Tamers & Tutors used to be allies. For the good of Upper City, the Suspended City."

"Finally they came." Zick said.

"Better late than never." Zob said.

"Prepare for the counter attack." Carnaby said and winked the Tamers to come closer.

All Tamers came to the 3 Maximum Tutors, including Timothy & Ella, now both in Tutor form.

"Let them come closer." Barnaby said and the Tamers stopped shooting.

The Phantoms came closer, with their arms stretched forward like zombies.

"Dom Energy Strom now!" Carnaby said and lifted his arms.

All the Dom Energy shot out and the circle became larger and larger, burning almost all Phantoms.

Then the Blip went away.

"They'll be back." Zob said.

"Then we need to stop them." Zick said and he jumped upon a Flyvan, alone this time.

"Zick!" Greta shouted.

"Let him be Greta." Timothy said. "He must do what's best."

"He's still a child!" Greta objected.

"But he's strong and wiser than us." Deputy said. "We always underestimated young Tamers, but he showed that age doesn't matter. And we need to thank Etally for training him so well."

"It's nothing." Ella said. "Timothy helped me as well."

"But you did all the work Ella, that's why you deserve to love him like you do." Timothy said. "You are the wisest Tutor of Bibbur-Si at the moment."

"Thank you Timothy. I appreciate it." Ella said.

"Let's hope Zick has a plan." Greta said.

* * *

><p>Zick was flying near the Blip after it had gained re-enforcements.<p>

He took the Dom Staff & his Dombox inside, capturing the steering captain Vissioquad.

Then the Dark Phantoms came down through the balloon, but Zick had prepared, he swung with the Dom Staff in circles.

All the Phantoms burned and Zick jumped upon the Flyvan to fly back to Bibbur-Si.

He was welcomed, greeted by the Maximum Tutors and hugged & kissed by Ella.

"You were very brave, Ezekiel Zick. I think we owe you a lot of respect." Barnaby said.

"You will be respected by all the Tutors for your bravery." Carnaby said.

"And your Tutors Timothy Moth & Etally Elth will be back in charge, but Jeremy Joth still will stay." Deputy said.

"But first, I want to congratulate Ezekiel Zick & Etally Elth with their new relationship." Timothy said.

The Tutors smiled & clapped and the Tamers cheered.

Zick turned to Ella and kissed her fully on her mouth

"I knew you really loved me." Zick said.

"I loved you for a while, I never met someone like you before." Ella said.

"I'll be forever loyal to you, my love." Zick said.

"And I'll be loyal to you." Ella said and kissed him.

.


	9. New Enemies

_Chapter 9: _**New Treats**

_**I don't own Monster Allergy, I only play with the plot!**_

* * *

><p>Magnacat had been on the run with his right hand man Vissiosed.<p>

He had wanted the Horn of Kong to control the Monster-Saur to wipe out all Tamers.

But he had been defeated by Zick and put into a Taming Box into the Berrymore House monster cellar, just as the Monster-Saur & Vissiosed.

But now, a new treat was gathering the Tamers, the Dark Tamers, Moog Magister & the Anguanes.

But there was also a big party, right now, Zick, Zob, Bombo, Snyakutz-Bu, Ben Talak, Clark Ritak & the Bursties were granted their freedom from the Maximum Tutors since there was an alliance again between the Tutors & the Tamers, to be sure that the Suspended City would be safe.

* * *

><p>Elena &amp; Zick walked into the classroom.<p>

"Good welcome at the Ancient Armory Academy, now everyone is here, I will introduce you your teachers: Dan Tusalech will teach you Tamers techniques and professor Bram Bombak is an expert in Monsterology." Jeremy said.

"Well, I suppose we should start by taking the attendants." Bram Bombak said. "It's on alphabetic order."

"Clash, Bobby?"

"Right here." an arrogant looking boy with long blonde hair and Teleskates on his feet replied, he sat in front of the class."

"Launey, Paul?"

"I'm here." Paul replied.

"Launey, Raul?"

"Beside my brother." Raul replied.

"Potato, Elena?"

"I'm here!" Elena replied.

"Maccabee, Amber?"

"Here." the girl next to Lay replied, she had long brown hair and dark eyes.

"Marmery, Lay?"

"Here." Lay replied.

"Thaur, Ellaconda?"

"I'm here." Ella replied.

"Tusalech, Danny?"

"In the front professor." the boy next to Bobby replied, his appearance was exactly like Dan Tusalech's, only a bit younger since he was 14, like Lay.

"Zick, Ezekiel?"

"I'm here." Zick replied.

"All adults have been called away by now to an inspection flight above the city, they'll be back in 2 hours if I believe them right." Jeremy said.

Then the alarm went off.

"Oh great." Jeremy said. "Dan, Ella, you and I need to go, Bram will take care of the children."

Dan & Jeremy jumped upon a Flyvan and flew away.

Ella also did.

"Then I'll go first with my lesson, follow me children." Bram said and took everyone with him.

Bram lead the children around, until Zick saw that Bobby followed some baby monster.

Zick ran after Bobby, finding him in the control room.

The baby monster had red glowing eyes and was disabling the defensing systems.

"Bobby, help me go get that necklace off of the monster." Zick said and grabbed the necklace, throwing it on the ground.

Purple smoke came out of it and the monster baby was normal again.

"We need to find the others first, they might be under the Anguanes' spell." Zick said and ran out of the control room, Bobby following him.

They came in the Room of 100 Doors, where the purple smoke was heavier.

A bottle of green stuff was throwed at them, so Zick  
>pulled up his mental shields, he know how powerful the potions could be.<p>

"Well well well, if it isn't my favorite nephew. Zick, you will lead our Lord to the crypt, to the boxed monsters." His aunt, Anguane Emily Vermeer, said.

A strange male monster Zick hadn't seen before send some green twirling energy to him.

But Zick's mind was completely protected and shielded, thanks to Ella's training.

"Sorry aunt Emily, but that doesn't work on me anymore." Zick said.

**_Energy Dom _**

And his blue Dom stunned his aunt.

"How can you resist my powers?!" the Lord of the Witches angrily asked.

"Some training is worth it." Zick said and stunned the Lord with his Energy-Dom.

Elena & Lay also came up with some help, they throwed Bursties filled with cold water to Bobby & the others.

"Thanks guys, I needed that!" Danny Tusalech said. "Now let's fight!"

"You fools! Provoking only make your device more extrucenating!" the Lord said and raised his arms, pulling up the purple smoke.

The Launeys & Danny were walking backwards as a group of Anguanes came to them.

Zick looked up to the Flyvans above their heads, he had a plan.

"Bobby, cover me. I've got a plan." Zick said. "I will take care of the Wizard, you can take care of the Witches."

"We might not be able to stop them, but we can slow them down." Danny said.

"But how?" Bobby asked.

"How? With the Teleskates." Danny said.

As Emily ran up to Danny and throwed a potion, Danny teleported behind her and stunned her with his blue Dom Energy that pushed her against the wall, and hard.

The Witches attacked.

"Exactly to the plan." Zick said and ran into the Flyvan Dock.

There Mother Flyvan picked him up and put him on her back.

Zick flew towards the Wizard, jumping of as he was there while blasting his blue Dom Energy.

"You're brave to take on the Moog Magister." the Wizard said.

**_Energy Dom _**

And Zick blasted again, but the wizard wiped it off with his elbow and send Zick green twirling energy again, this time, it went around his neck and put him up in the air.

The Moog Magister laughed as Zick screamed, thinking of Ella.

"C'mon! Zick needs our help!" Lay shouted and blasted pink Energy Dom at the Witches.

Zick kept screaming, but put his hands around the green 'collar'.

**_Energy Dom _**

His Energy spread over his body, destroying the Wizard's spell as the 'fire of his heart' spread out.

Then he stood on the ground again.

"Zick!" his father called from above.

"Your powers are strong for one so young, but, I will return!" the Moog Magister said and disappeared, taking all the Witches with him.

The purple smoke also disappeared in a twirl.

"Wow Zick, you were great!" Lay said.

"Thank you Lay." Zick said. "But I already have a girlfriend."

Ella ran up to him, in Human form.

"Zick!" she called and she hugged him. "You were so brave!"

"Thank you so much Ella." Zick said and embraced her back.

His father looked proud at him, Timothy too.

Then all Tamers landed.

"Hey dad, I see you have a problem with being late as well." Zick said.

"It's a family curse." Zob said.

Then Jeremy appeared on the scene and said: "Excellent work kids, especially you Zick. You've proven your qualities of a true Tamer, along with your Teleskates, more attributes will straighten your powers a lot."

"But how could you defense yourself against the Moog Magister?" Bobby asked.

"All because of Ella's training, she's an excellent Tutor and girlfriend." Zick told while holding Ella. "She teached me how to pull up my mental shields."

"You're even more progressed then I thought you were. Really excellent work Ella." Jeremy said.

"Being a Tutor is a lot of work, and Ella here handles everything perfectly." Timothy said. "She's made to be like this."

"I never heard of a Tamer power like that before." Dan said.

"That's because not all Tamers have the same abilities. Special abilities like Mental Shields or Vocal Straight are only flowing in particular families, and the Zick family has a lot of those special abilities." Timothy said. "And those abilities shall be needed against our new fearful enemy, the Lord of the Witches. It's not just a legend anymore. Ella, it's time for you to become a real Tutor and train all of the children with you knowledge & wisdom you already recived from the Tutor's library."

"I will do everything I can to help." Ella said.

"Good, we'll need all powers we have in our inner circles, good luck to you Ella." Jeremy wished her.

"Thanks Jeremy." Ella said.

Zick looked proudly at Ella and kissed her one more time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hector Sinistro &amp; Terrentuja Thaur had seen what Zick could do.<p>

"That boy surely is powerful. I just know Ellaconda would've liked him." Terrentuja said.

"Don't get weak Terrence! Just not now while we're planning our revenge on the Zick family, and if we want our revenge, that girl needs to suffer the same fate as the real Zicks, since she's that boy's little girlfriend." Hector said and walked away, down the hill.

Terrentuja kept standing there, thinking about the whole plan, then he shocked and thought: 'Oh no! That's just not what I wanted, I don't want them to suffer! I need to redeem myself, but how? How can I redeem myself without being caught by a light Tamer or chased by one? I need to leave, right now.' Then he jumped down the hill, onto the grass, and started to run, run away from Hector, run away from the cruel plans Hector had made.

But he knew he couldn't run for long, he hadn't the condition anymore, after being locked up in a Taming Box for 7 years.

'I already lost my daughter, I don't want to lose my wife & son too.' Terrentuja thought. He just had to run.


	10. Turning Over

_Chapter 10: _**Return of Terrence Thaur**

I don't own Monster Allergy, I'm just playing with the plot & the characters a bit.

* * *

><p>Terrentuja Thaur walked through Old Mill, he was just walking, just looking to his shoes.<p>

He had seen Zobedja Zick in the corner of his eyes, but he didn't care.

"Terrentuja Thaur! Stop right there!" Zobedja called.

Terrentuja stopped and looked over his shoulder, seeing Zobedja, ready to fight him.

"Zobedja, you need to save your wife & son from Sinistro." Terrentuja said.

"Why should I trust you anyway? You betrayed the Armory 7 years ago!" Zobedja said.

"Because I know his plans, if he knows I told you he'll go after my family too!" Terrentuja said.

"You think he speaks the truth?" Zobedja asked the blonde girl, Zobedja's son's girlfriend, who came to stand next to him.

"I feel the truth is very close to the words he uses, it's not the complete truth, but it is a start for a Dark Tamer." The girl said.

The girl reminded Terrentuja of his own daughter.

"Alright, I trust your senses. If you are right, then you need to come with us." Zobedja said.

"Where are we going?" Terrentuja asked as he followed Zobedja & the girl.

"We're first going to my house, you can settle there for a while. And if you really have changed, we'll take you to the Armory." Zobedja said and they walked to Berrymore House.

* * *

><p>"I tell you, I think that plan is very cruel too." Terrentuja said, after he told what Sinistro wanted to do.<p>

"So he wants to take on our son & his girlfriend to get revenge on Zob? He's not a child loving man huh?" Greta asked.

"Not at all, but he has a daughter of himself, Ella told us that not long ago. We have to stop him before he can hurt Zick or Ella." Zobedja said.

"But how? He can decide to attack every moment." Terrentuja said.

"You're right about that, we can't prevent his attack, only warn Zick & Ella for it." Zobedja said.

"Zob, they're only children!" Greta said.

"They might be just children Greta, but you forget that Ella has access to all knowledge of the Suspended City." Zobedja said. "And you've seen Zick, Ella & Elena before, they're a real team."

"Don't you fear for them?" Terrentuja asked.

"Not really, I trust Ella's knowledge, she's wiser then you would think she is." Zobedja said. "You better be sure that your son will attend at the Ancient Armory Academy."

"How? I cannot go in my own house since Johanna doesn't even trust me anymore. I bet she changed her name back to Tusalech." Terrentuja said.

"I will be sure that the posting room sends Tadduja's letter.

* * *

><p>Next day, when Zick &amp; Ella were there in class, they saw 2 new faces.<p>

The boy was already familiar, it was Teddy Thaur. But they never had seen the girl before.

The girl had chocolate brown hair and aqua green eyes.

"Welcome everyone, today we have a new student. Allow me to introduce you Teddy Thaur." Jeremy said.

"Now we'll check the attendants again." Bram Bombak said. "Clash, Bobby?"

"Right here." Bobby replied.

"Launey, Paul?"

"I'm here." Paul replied.

"Launey, Raul?"

"Beside my brother." Raul replied.

"Potato, Elena?"

"I'm here!" Elena replied.

"Maccabee, Amber?"

"Here." Amber replied.

"Marmery, Lay?"

"Right here." Lay replied.

"Thaur, Ellaconda?"

"I'm here." Ella replied.

"Thaur, Tadduja?"

"Present." Teddy replied, his voice was stocking.

"Tusalech, Daniel?"

"In the front professor." Daniel replied, he was sitting beside Bobby again.

"Zick, Ezekiel?"

"I'm here." Zick replied.

"So, everyone is here I see. Good luck with your classes." Jeremy said and looked one more time to Ella before walking away.

* * *

><p>At the first break, Zick &amp; Ella were sitting down on one of the many stairs in the room, hand in hand.<p>

"I know you love me very much Ella, and I love you too. I just don't ever want to be apart from you." Zick said.

"We won't be apart Zick, trust me." Ella said and she cuddled him.

Zick kissed Ella, longer as he normally did.

"We'll be together, forever." Zick whispered. "You're the shining star in my life."

"I like to believe that." Ella said.

"Then I want to ask, what are your plans for the future if I would be your husband?" Zick asked.

"If you would be my husband in the future, I would not want to find another house, Berrymore House is beautiful enough, I would want to have 2 little girls and 3 boys within 6 years and I would like to be a lawyer in normal life." Ella said.

"If that is what you want, we'll be sure that your wishes will come true." Zick said and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Back at home, Zick &amp; Ella sat on the couch in the living room. No one was in the room but them, well, they thought they were alone.<p>

Terrentuja was watching them from the hall.

He had found out Ella was his long lost daughter Ellaconda.

'Ella is much more beautiful than I thought she would turn out to be, she's very attractive and I have no doubt that Zick really loves her. According to Zob they are together since 3 months ago, after I escaped. Somehow, my faults did something good, my daughter found her true lover.' Terrentuja thought as he looked at Zick & Ella, looking so in love while kissing. 'I will protect them from Hector, even if it costs me my life.'

Then he went to his room in Berrymore House, thinking of a plan.

Terrence came to the plan that he had to make sure that Hector did not abduct his daughter.

'I have to let Zick promise he'll protect her. Ella just doesn't trust me enough yet to let me bond to her as her father.' Terrence thought. 'When she trusts me enough, I can protect her like a father would.'

* * *

><p>Ella was walking through the park of Old Mill as Paddie &amp; Maddie, the gossip queens, saw her.<p>

"Hello Ella, how are you?" Maddie asked.

"I've been better, why are you asking?" Ella asked.

"Because you and Elena are still the only single girls. Everyone in our class has a boyfriend by now." Paddie said.

"Girls, Elena & I do have a boyfriend, but we just don't talk about it." Ella said.

"Give me the names." Maddie said.

"No, I won't. It's better you just don't know a thing about our private lives, by the way, you'll see it Saturday night, at the school ball." Ella said.

"Okay then, we'll watch you." Paddie said and walked way, whispering to Maddie, probably gossiping.

"Will these girls ever stop gossiping about me or Elena?" Ella asked herself before walking away.


	11. The End is Beginning

_Chapter 11: _**Ballroom Blitz**

* * *

><p>It was the night of the school party at Old mill Elementary School.<p>

Ella wore her finest sky blue gown made of satin, her hair was braided in multiple braids, all her jewelry was silver and her make-up was not much at all.

"Ella? You're done?" her father Terrence asked.

"Only my shoes!" Ella called and put on her sparkling light blue flats.

She walked out of her room, seeing her father.

"You look really beautiful, I'm sure all boys will be jealous to Zick." he told her.

Together, they walked down the stairs where Zick and Zob were waiting.

Zick looked like a real gentleman with his greenish black suit and a white shirt underneath it.

"Wow, Ella…." Zick almost stuttered.

"And this girl IS your girlfriend." Ella said and grinned.

"Shall we go, I'm sure Elena and her date are waiting." Zick said after blushing.

"Of course." Ella said and hooked on his arm.

The two went outside, where Elena was standing with Bobby.

Elena wore a knee-long pink dress and her hair was in one braid with green ribbons in it.

Bobby wore a black suit with a bluish shirt underneath it.

"Hi guys, hope you don't care if I go with you." Bobby said.

"Did Elena's dad agree?" Ella asked and grinned again.

"I hope he thought I was okay, I didn't really get to meet him." Bobby replied.

"Let's go to the party, I hope we make a good unforgettable entrance." Zick said.

The 4 teens went to the school party, walking on their own.

* * *

><p>"I'm curious to see how your class reacts with Ella looking like a Princess and Zick being her boyfriend." Bobby said as they stood before the port to the school playground.<p>

The party was inside, in the big aula of the school.

They stood just before the doors.

"Shall we?" Zick asked.

Ella, Bobby & Elena nodded.

Zick pushed the door open, revealing the big aula of the school where a large food table stood against the wall they looked towards, couples were dancing on the dance floor.

As they stepped into the room, everyone looked up and stopped to dance.

"Just stay cool." Bobby advised and they stepped further into the room.

Of course Paddie & Maddie came up to them.

"So, you two do have boyfriends! Who may he be?" Maddie asked.

"Him? His name is Bobby Clash, he's from out of town." Zick replied. "And me and Ella have already a relationship for almost 4 months."

Paddie & Maddie stared at them.

"Priceless!" Elena said and Ella laughed.

"I truly like their faces.'' Bobby said and the 4 friends laughed before going further into the room.

"Ella, can I have this dance with you?'' Zick asked, offering her a hand.

"Of course you can Zick." Ella replied and took his hand.

Zick took her upon the dance floor and started their dance once the new song had started.

"I cannot believe that Ella sees something in Zick, he's a weirdo!" Maddie said.

"Somehow, I can!" Paddie said.

"Really?" Maddie asked.

"Look at them, they fit together. I can place them together in a picture when they're older with children. I actually admit they look cute together." Paddie replied, looking at Zick & Ella.

"Aren't you imagining things?" Maddie asked.

"I say I can picture them together with a family yes." Paddie replied. "By the way, Soup is waiting for me, see you later Maddie!"

Maddie still kept staring to Zick & Ella, who seemed to not care about anybody else but each other. 'I rather would picture Ella with a Prince, she does look like a Princess at all.' she thought.

* * *

><p>The party went on until midnight, that was the time that Ms. Swift of their class holded a speech.<p>

"This party means the end of the schoolyear, but not the end of our future. I'm sure there will be a reunion in the future for this class. I wish everybody good luck with his and her studies to become useful in our community, I hope I can say one day to myself: 'He or she was once my student in group 8a.'. Thank you for your attention." Ms. Swift said and the school clapped for her after she stepped off the stage.

"I hope we both make our wishes come true." Zick said.

"I also hope that, we all will." Ella said. "But we'll never stop being Tamers, the reason we'll see each other more then everyone else."

In the end, all of their classmates went their own way, to their own chosen Secondary school and to a new class.

But for the Tamers, the adventure and being together never stopped, even not after Hector Sinistro & Moog Magister were defeated after Hector opened the Hundred-and-First Room.

And only because Nicolane Sinistro was still waiting to get HER revenge on the Zicks.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, but I had to make an end fast, otherwise it will be much to long.<strong>

**The next chapter is the Epilogue, and that will be REALLY long! I warn you!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	12. Epilogue

_Chapter 12: _**Epilogue**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>24 years later<span>_**

* * *

><p>Paddie Bull néé Smirnov sat in the courtroom.<p>

She was attending the case of Emily Berrymore, she openly performed witchcraft on innocent children.

Paddie was only there because of her job as local journalist for the _Big Burg Times_, the only newspaper of the city.

Then the courtroom's door opened.

"Revealing Public Prosecutor Mrs. Ellaconda Zick néé Thaur!" the judge called.

Paddie looked to the woman who came out of the door, it was Ella, but a lot more beautiful although she became older through the years.

The short tight dark blue dress with blazer made her amazingly thin.

Ella's long blonde hair was professionally put in a knot behind her head.

'Wow, she did not really change in smartness, and she married Zick, maybe they have a child…' Paddie thought and wrote down things about the case she already knew, things she heard from Ella and from the defensing lawyer of Emily Berrymore.

Berrymore was found guilty of all charges and put away in jail for the rest of her life.

"Another victory for Big Burg's most famous Public Prosecutor." the judge said.

Paddie had to write it down.

"Thank you sir." Ella said and went back to the courtroom doors as she saw Paddie sitting. "Paddie? Is that you?"

"Ella! I didn't knew you were a Public Prosecutor." Paddie said.

"Could I help you in some way? We haven't seen each other in 24 years, many things have changed." Ella said as they walked out of the courtroom together, into the corridor.

"I don't need legal things or so, but Maddie does." Paddie sadly said.

"What happened to her?" Ella asked.

"While I married with Soup because of love, Maddie married Ford because her parents wanted her to. Ford started to abuse her after she bore him a daughter, Anne, instead of a son like he wanted. Right now she's pregnant again, but the abusing hasn't stopped at all." Paddie explained as they walked out of the court building.

"That's awful! Doesn't she wants a divorce?" Ella asked.

"She does but she's too afraid of Ford, scared he'll hurt not only her but their daughter too!" Paddie replied.

"I need to do something, I can't let it happen to an old classmate." Ella said.

"I'll take you to my house, I'm sure Maddie will come to there." Paddie said and they went to Paddie's house.

* * *

><p>"You've got a lovely home." Ella said as they were in the villa where Paddie lived.<p>

"Thank you Ella, it was not easy to buy it after all, but since Soup became teacher on the Romanian University in Rome, we got a lot more money than we first got. And we've got two little daughters: Luna & Mary. Luna is already 4 years old while Mary is 1 year baby." Paddie told.

"You might not believe it, but I've got 5 children." Ella said.

"5? How did you manage that with your work?" Paddie asked. "I'm sure being a Public Prosecutor is a lot of work."

"It is, but Zick stayed home to care for the kids. Timothy is almost 5, the twins Jeremy & Lardine are 3, Deputy is 2 and Maria is almost a year old." Ella replied. "But being a mother and having such a busy job doesn't take all of my life you know, I do have my spare times."

"I'm happy to hear that. Please sit down." Paddie said. "Could I fix you a drink?"

"No, thank you Paddie." Ella replied and sat down on the soft sofa.

"Okay then." Paddie said and also sat down.

The two girls started to talk about their jobs, how they managed to get the job after all and their families until the bell rang.

"Could be Soup or Maddie." Paddie said and walked to the door, answering it.

It was Maddie, and she was crying, she had her daughter on her hand.

"Maddie! Come in fast!" Paddie said and took her in.

"Maddie…" Ella began.

Maddie looked up and then saw Ella standing there.

"I heard your story. I want to help you to get a divorce without being afraid." Ella said.

"How will you do that?" Maddie asked through her tears.

"I'm a Public Prosecutor, I know I can help you." Ella replied her.

"Really?" Maddie asked and dried her tears, cheering up a bit.

"I mean it." Ella replied and smiled. "Ford will never attack you anymore, or he'll get my sister-in-law after him, she's the major's secretary."

"You mean, Lay Marmery is your brother's wife?" Paddie asked.

"Yup, we're good friends. It has been since I was 12 and she was 14." Ella said.

"That has been for a long time. Thank you for the help you want to give me." Maddie said and smiled.

"You might not have been the nicest person to me, but I forgive you." Ella said and hugged Maddie.

* * *

><p>Just a month later, Maddie was successfully divorced from Ford and now lived in an apartment with her daughter, her new born son Eric was given to Ford after his birth.<p>

Ella felt good to do such a thing for someone, although they had been 'enemies' in the past.

"It's good I forgave her, I would feel bad if I hadn't." Ella said.

"Exactly the reason why you are such a good Tutor." her cat Lardine said.

Ella looked down at Lardine, who had become a mother of 3 little kittens, Timothy's kittens: Mary Moth, Timmy Moth & Marana Moth.

"I know, and Deputy inhired my genes of becoming a Tutor." Ella said.

"He'll be a lot like you, but he looks like Zick." Lardine said.

Ella smiled, it was good to think about her son that way, once he was ready, he would recive his Tutor-symbol and live like it forever.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>10 years later…<span>_**

* * *

><p>It was parents-meeting-teacher day at Old mill Elementary School for class 7a, Zick &amp; Ella's 11 year old daughter Maria loved to take her mother to that day, although she would come some later.<p>

Maria sat with her best friend Dave McMackamak, son of Annie van Mousse & David McMackamak, in the middle of the class.

She daily wore her green long-sleeved shirt with a white 'O' on it and long green pants. Her hair had her mother's long length and her father's blue color. Her eyes were naturally black and her skin was very white.

Dave had his father's appearance, his hair was blonde, his eyes were bright blue and his skin was also very white.

When all students were in the class, their teacher, Ms. Maddie O'Hare, came in.

The parents were also let in the classroom.

Maria did not see her mother yet.

"I thought your mom would also come?" Dave asked.

"She will, but she'll be a bit later." Maria said as she ran her hand through her blue hair she inhired form her father.

Then a fatter man in a suit came in, smirking while he had his son Eric Gemnutts right behind him.

"That must be Mr. Gemnutts, uncle Teddy told he's a cheater when it comes to money." Maria whispered, but her eyes glowed up red, seeing Mr. Gemnutts in Androgorka form. "Oh no."

"Is he one of them?" Dave asked in a whisper.

"He clearly is." Maria replied in a whisper.

"Well well well, look who I'm meeting once again…" Mr. Gemnutts said, walking up to their teacher.

"Get back Ford." Ms. O'Hare said.

"But now, Mrs. Zick is not here to protect you." Mr. Gemnutts said, almost intimidating their teacher.

Maria knew that their teacher was a Keeper, so she could see her ex-husband was an Androgorka, and Mrs. Bull could also see it, they both were made keepers by her mother when Luna, Mrs. Bull's daughter, was discovered as Tamer.

"This is not going good." David whispered.

"I know, but my mother will be here soon, I can feel her." Maria said, closing her eyes to feel her mother's bright aura.

When Mr. Gemnutts tried to grab their teacher, a loud female voice was heard: "Sorry I'm late, I still had some work to do."

Everyone looked to the doorway to see a blonde haired woman in a dark blue knee-long dress with a marine blue blazer and a blue haired man in green & purple clothes, it were Mr. & Mrs. Zick.

All students were send out of the classroom because they had gym class, but Maria & Dave kept standing at the door, looking through the clink

"I think you should stop grabbing your ex-wife." Mr. Zick said.

No one thought it was weird, the divorce between Maddie O'Hare and Ford Gemnutts was publically known since Big Burg's best Public Prosecutor had done the case and Maddie's youth friend Paddie Bull néé Smirnov had wrote the article about the case.

"Why do you care?" Mr. Gemnutts asked.

"Because Maddie is my friend." Mrs. Zick said, walking up to Mr. Gemnutts.

Mr. Gemnutts started to laugh, but Mrs. Zick grabbed his collar and lifted him in the air.

"I am not afraid of somebody like you Ford. I've never been afraid." Mrs. Zick said.

"Wow, your mom is strong!" Dave whispered.

"I know, my brothers and I clearly have her straight." Maria whispered back.

When Mrs. Zick put Mr. Gemnutts down, Ms. O'Hare slapped him in the face.

"That is for hurting me and Anne." Ms. O'Hare said. "You deserved it."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, last chapter's warning was a joke...<strong>

**Hope you liked it, leave a review please!**

**It will help me by writing other stories in the future.**

**Thank you very much!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


End file.
